Secretos de sangre (Tlh Fanfic)
by Nick Estevez
Summary: En este mundo existen criaturas que solo en las leyendas existen, ocultas en las sombras. Mientras tanto los humanos han librado una guerra sangrienta contra ellos desde hace milenios, ese grupo se hacen llamar "Cazadores". Pero surge algo que se creía imposible ,un amor prohibido entre ambos ambos bandos, una antigua profecía se vuelve realidad. Esto podía cambiarlo todo.
1. Prologo

-Aquellos que no recuerdan el pasado están condenados a repetirlo.-George Santayana.

En una noche lluviosa, en una antigua residencia de ancianos en el Norte de Nueva York, llamada "Georgetown Towers". En uno de sus tantos condominios, se encontraba un señor de alrededor de 70 años, pelo blanco en su totalidad, con una camisa simple con unos clásicos tirantes. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, estando en una videollamada en su laptop, con uno de sus tantos nietos.

-Has crecido mucho Lincoln. Todavía recuerdo el día que te cargue en mis brazos. Eras una cosita así de linda.

Su nieto, era peliblanco al igual que él. Un rasgo genético que comparten ambos y a la vez los une más. Incluso más que sus otras hermanas. En la pantalla se pudo notar el rubor del chico.

-No digas esas cosas abuelo. ¡Ya tengo 16! Esas cosas ya no me dan gracia.

El abuelo empezó a reír levemente.

-No dejaré de decírtelo hasta que seas un hombre Lincoln. Todavía me cuenta tu madre que duermes con ese peluche que te regalé de niño.

Lincoln se quedó sin palabras, aún más sonrojado de lo que estaba.

-No te metas con Bun-Bun.

Sin previo aviso, el chico empezó a bostezar.

-Tengo mucho sueño abuelo. Mañana tengo examen y muchos proyectos, además tengo que visitar Central Park para mi tarea de Biología. ¡Nueva York es muy aburrido! ¡Pero ya que! Me gustó mucho platicar contigo pueda hacerlo más seguido.

El señor no hizo más que sonreír

-Estoy planeando visitarlos en verano. ¿Qué dices? Un picnic familiar como lo hacíamos antes en Chicago.

El chico mostró su expresión de sorpresa y de alegría.

-¿En serio? Sería una estupenda idea.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ya duérmete niño! Tu madre seguro me reclamará de nuevo que no te dejo dormir.

-Ok. Ya me despido. Te quiero abuelo Pop-Pop

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Solo dime Albert. Ya sabes que siempre he odiado que me digan eso. De Lori hasta Lily.

Ahora el reía como él lo hizo en un principio.

-Porque crees que lo hacemos... Bueno aquí realmente me despido y hablamos luego.

Luego su pantalla se apagó, con las palabras "Usuario fuera de línea". Al cerrar su laptop. Empezó a pensar y reflexionar sobre su vida. Las cosas que hizo en su juventud, algunas buenas, malas, o elecciones terribles; Que desgraciadamente actualmente todavía está arrepentido. Luego empezó a recordar a sus nietos y en su hija. Para el son lo más preciado del mundo, literalmente es todo lo que tiene.

-¿Que harán sin mí?

Hace dos meses, tuvo fuertes dolores en su estómago. Al principio creyó que era un simple malestar, así que con un poco de antibióticos lo aliviaría. Pero su dolor y su malestar llegaron a tal grado que llegó a escupir sangre y estar desmayado en plena recepción de su condominio. Afortunadamente los guardias y residentes lo llevaron al hospital. Después de que los doctores lo atendieran y posteriormente lo estabilizarán, a través de unos análisis clínicos le diagnosticaron un fallo en el hígado, además parte de su riñón está muy enferma, temen a que esté a punto de fallar al igual que su otro órgano. Al enterarse de eso, decidió que no le notificarán a su familia sobre eso y su visita al hospital.

Desde ese entonces, ha estado sobreviviendo a base de medicamentos con efectos secundarios muy negativos.

-¿Que le diré a Lincoln o a los demás?

Finalmente decidió no pensar en eso. Después de todo, uno no sabe cuándo morirá y definitivamente jamás va a someterse a un tratamiento en cuanto a cirugías. Así que decidió finalmente que va a pasar sus últimos momentos con su familia, ese picnic tal vez sería el último.

Para calmar su pesar, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de un compartimiento de su alacena, una botella de vino espumoso en excelentes condiciones.

-Cosecha del 45. Ya no las hacen como antes.

Le recomendaron específicamente que no consumiera bebidas alcohólicas, incluso le comentaron que tal vez eso lo pudo haber provocado. Pero, cuando uno ha vivido mucho, a estas alturas, el daño ya esta hecho. Beber un vaso de vino al día, siempre ha sido su gusto culposo, desde muy joven su padre le enseño a degustarlo en sus comidas, una noble tradición familiar, que incluso su propia hija y su nieta mayor heredaron. Dejar su gusto a tan poco de probablemente morir, lo consideraría algo muy estúpido. Su padre murió fumando su ultimó puro, y el seguramente haría lo mismo.

Después de servirse ese líquido burbujeante en su copa de cristal, empezó a beberlo y degustarlo, "como todo buen Loud" eso decía su padre.

-"Bum" "Bum"

Su actividad fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas pisadas en la habitación cercana a la cocina. Inmediatamente intuyo que se trataba de un intruso, así que dejo su copa en la mesa, después se dirigió a un cajón cercano y saco un revolver de considerable tamaño.

-¡Quien seas! Debes saber que mi generación resolvíamos nuestros asuntos cara a cara, sin un acto cobarde de tratar de sorprenderme. ¡Así que da la cara!

Albert quito el seguro al arma, lista para ser disparada. De pronto una sombra parecida a un hombre, apareció detrás de él, lo agarró del cuello con la intención de ahorcarlo. Lo elevo un par de centímetros del suelo, y sus pies seguían moviendo de adelante y atrás. Aun con el arma en su mano, el hombre logro darle en la cabeza a la sombra, casi deformándola en su cabeza en su totalidad. Pero antes que desapareciera, esta lo aventó hacia su alacena, rompiendo los vidrios posteriormente. Sintió como tenia cortes en su brazo y sus rodillas, a la vez un esguince en su hombro, casi haciendo inútil su brazo derecho. Al intentar levantarse, vio un hombre encapuchado casi parecida a la sombra, lo poco que se veía en su rostro, era una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y tenía un mechón canoso de su pelo expuesto.

-¿Me recuerdas?

Dijo el encapuchado. Albert pudo notar sus garras, eran casi de hueso, pero a la vez metálicos, tal vez lo suficiente para atravesar huesos humanos o en casos extremos el concreto.

-No. Pero igual forma te matare.

Albert le apunto con su pistola a aquel hombre, con una seguridad que el mismo sabía que era totalmente falsa. Ya no era joven, sabía que ese tenía la suficiente fuerza para destrozarlo en segundos. Por lo cual, en sus más profundos pensamientos dijo "Los amo familia" Posteriormente derramo una lagrima. Afuera de su condominio, se oyeron múltiples disparos, en total fueron tres. Adentro del mismo, Albert estaba con su pierna izquierda abierta con el hueso expuesto, su ojo despareció dejando un hoyo con una grave hemorragia, su mano ya perdió todos los huesos que le quedaban antes que el hombre los destrozara por segunda vez. Ese hombre quiso jugar con el antes de darle el golpe final, tortura seria la palabra correcta. El pobre hombre apenas podía respirar al recargarse en la pared de su destrozada cocina.

En hombre después de divertirse destrozando su último fémur que le quedaba, haciendo gritar horriblemente. Este se hinco en frente de Albert, lo miro directo a los ojos y empezó a decir.

-No sabes la alegría de ver que estabas desahuciado Albert. Fue como mi regalo de Navidad ¿sabes?

Lo decía a modo de burla, incluida una sonrisa sádica.

-Tú y tu especie van a irse devuelta al infierno de donde vinieron hace miles años. ¡Hijo de perra! El próximo ángel va a destruirlos, tal como se dijo antes… jajajajajaja

Decía Albert de manera bufona, con la poca vida que le quedaba, es decir la sangre que le quedaba

-Solo si quedan descendientes tuyos ¡Bastardo!

Con sus garras le dio el último estoque y finalmente él se sintió con paz. Antes de que aquellas garras lo tocaran…. Recordó como si fueran una fotografía a su familia. Con cada uno de sus miembros diciéndole adiós, es una buena forma de irse. Cerro los ojos y ya no sintió nada más.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Aclaración.**_

 _ **Esta historia será narrada en primera persona por algunos personajes, pero habrá escenas en tercera persona, como el epilogo.**_

 _ **Lo clásico. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la productora de shows y animación infantil "Nickelodeon". Esto solo es con el fin de entretener.**_

 _ **Por último, perdonen mis errores de redacción, espero mejorar con el tiempo. En fin, aquí esta.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 "Nueva Vida"**_

9/06/2017

Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, aquí voy a empezar a escribir mis experiencias, frustraciones o lo que sienta, todos los días. En pocas palabras, estaré una hora o dos escribiendo en esta libreta cosas que a nadie le va importar. Ordenes de mi psicólogo. Por supuesto me opuse a esa idea, pero me sentí obligado por mis padres y mis hermanas.

Según ese idiota con un "titulo", yo estoy empezando a desarrollar un trastorno depresivo y apego emocional por mi abuelo fallecido. Así que recomendó que una forma de tratar mi "Trastorno" era "expresar esas emociones en papel y así esas dejaran de tener peso sobre la mente", además que lo que escriba ni mis padres ni mis hermanas deben leerlo. Después de escuchar eso, empecé a verle el lado positivo, más que una cosa ridícula, vi esto como una oportunidad. Literalmente esto puede ser la única cosa privada que tenga en mi vida. Mis hermanas conocen cada aspecto mío hasta tal grado que me aterra, inclusive conocen mi Facebook y toda la cosa. Vivir con ahora cinco hermanas no es nada fácil. En fin, le pregunte en donde podría comenzar y simplemente me dijo que iniciara en donde comenzó todo y eso es lo que hare. Bien "Querido yo" aquí vamos….

Ya casi se cumple 4 meses en que mi abuelo fue asesinado, el 24 de febrero. Un día que jamás olvidare. Nada ha sido fácil desde ese entonces. Los recuerdos de ese día aún me atormentan en las noches, casi como si hubiera sido ayer, esa sensación en mi pecho, ese nudo de la garganta, el shock al saber cómo murió.

Recuerdo haber despertado por los sollozos de mi madre, no sabía por qué lloraba, al levantarme de mi cama pude visualizar luces de los faros de una patrulla de policía, estacionada en frente de nuestra casa. Decidí aventurarme en saber lo que pasaba, entonces baje lentamente por las escaleras para oír que les decían los oficiales a nuestros padres.

-Luego de su declaración. Necesitamos que vengan a la morgue del centro a reconocer el cadáver de su padre….

Con solo oír esas palabras las lágrimas rápidamente me invadieron, mi abuelo había muerto. Rápidamente supuse que había sido un paro cardiaco o alguna enfermedad. Desearía no haberme quedado más tiempo en las escaleras, principalmente por….

-¿Cómo murió?

Mi madre pregunto aun con su lágrima latente y muy exaltada.

-Señora no creo que sea conveniente hablarlo aquí….

Mi padre esa vez intervino.

-¡Solo díganlo! Mis niños aún están durmiendo…

El policía dio un largo suspiro.

-Alrededor de la media noche, los vecinos nos notificaron una fuerte pelea en el condominio en donde su padre vivía. Rápidamente nos dirigimos ahí y al entrar vimos su cocina muy destruida con signos fuerte de pelea. Ahí encontramos su cuerpo con señales de tortura, creemos que puede se trate de un asesino en potencia, o un robo que salió mal….

Al escuchar eso no pude aguantar estar ahí. Corrí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, pude escuchar a mi madre gritar mi nombre. No quería saber nada, no quería ver a nadie. Por un rato mi padre estuvo rogándome que entrara a hablar conmigo, pero ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra. Posteriormente mis hermanas se enteraron e igual lloraron y sufrieron lo mismo que yo. Los demás detalles de su muerte no pude saberlos y su investigación fue cerrada el mes siguiente.

Su funeral se organizó una semana después, una vez que los forenses analizaran su cuerpo. Fue enterrado en un cementerio en el centro de una ciudad en Washington, junto con mi abuela. Ahí asistió la mayoría de nuestra familia, exceptuando a dos de mis hermanas mayores, ya que estaban en Europa por sus estudios y no podían abandonar el país según ellas. Jamás me disgusto que faltaran, porque se ellas amaban al abuelo tanto como yo y seguramente hubieran dado todo para estar ahí. También asistieron muchos amigos suyos en el condominio, pero también muchas personas desconocidas, lo más que sorprendió es que muchas fueran jóvenes, supongo que son otros amigos que jamás nos habló, no le tome importancia a eso.

Después de que el padre dijeras sus palabras, cada uno pasaba en frente de su ataúd y decían sus palabras de despedida. Cuando fue mi turno, yo dije.

-Abuelo…. Te extraño mucho, extraño las veces que jugábamos ajedrez en el parque o me relatabas tus aventuras en Vietnam. Siento que tu muerte fuera de esta forma, ¡odio ser tan joven! y no haberte defendido de ese maldito que te hizo eso.

Las lágrimas de nuevo me invadían, la sensación de ira e impotencia corrompía mi mente.

-….Juro que si tengo la oportunidad… vengare tu muerte.

De pronto sentí la mano de mi padre tocando mi hombro, luego la de mi madre, también me siguieron mis hermanas, supongo que querían que supiera que yo no estaba solo. Pero eso no era suficiente, nada es suficiente.

Después de algunas semanas, nos convocaron a todos en la sala para un anuncio importante. Cuando ya estábamos completos, mi madre dijo que sería bueno un nuevo comienzo para nosotros, por lo cual anuncio que nos mudaríamos a otro estado. Esa decisión fue recibida por algunas como buena, pero para otras no tanto, pero ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

En fin, dos semanas después ya estábamos en marcha, el pueblo que nos mudaríamos se llamaba "Royal Woods" en el Estado de Michigan. Mama nos contó en el camino, que ese fue el pueblo donde ella creció y en realidad es muy tranquilo, no sería Nueva York pero este pueblo dentro de lo que cabe está bien.

Sinceramente me sorprendió que ella encontrara una casa que se adaptara a la cantidad de hermanas que tengo, pero a simple vista parecía una casa muy acogedora. En la mudanza un chico afroamericano que pasaba por el vecindario, me saludo y empezamos a conversar, no nos hicimos amigos tan así pero parecía alguien agradable, supongo que si convivo más con el ya seré más su amigo. Eso me recordó a mis viejos amigos en Nueva York, y lo mucho que los extrañaba, pero supuse que me tendría que adaptar aquí y conseguir nuevos amigos como ese chico de ahí.

Mi primer día en la escuela fue muy difícil para mí, la gran mayoría de mis compañeros eran muy elitistas en cuanto a quienes relacionarse. Para poder explicármelo, sería que en Nueva York los chicos te aceptan en sus grupos sociales si hablas con ellos y comparten gustos etc. Aquí los "populares" te analizan como si fuera un escáner y la primera suposición negativa hacia a ti te rechazan. Eso me paso muy seguido y fue muy desalentador. Hasta que me encontré de nuevo con ese chico, su nombre era Clyde. También conocí a su grupo de amigos, uno se llamaba "Rusty" un chico pelirrojo, otro "Dusty" uno con el cabello rojizo y uno llamado "Charles", un pelinegro casi gótico. Por primera vez me sentía contento desde la muerte de mi abuelo.

Así continúe relacionándome con ellos como mes y medio, todo parecía indicar que al fin tendría todo lo que tuve en Nueva York. Pero llego el día de la pelea y todo se fue al carajo. Estábamos en pleno descanso y les dije que quería ir al baño. Al regresar oí a Clyde decir.

-No creerán que encontré con el apellido Loud….Un asesinato muy horrible en Nueva York, fue hace algunos meses. La victima creo que se llamaba "Albert"

Rusty le contesto.

-¿No que Lincoln es de Nueva York?

Charles siguió.

-También vi esa noticia. Según eso el tipo era un anciano. Pobre tipo ¿No? O tal vez ¿Creen que sea su abuelo?

Dusty se unió a la plática.

-Eso no lo sabemos Charles.

Clyde prosiguió.

-Yo opino que tienes que ser muy tonto para dejar desprotegida tu casa de esa manera.

No podría creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Charles siguió de nuevo.

-Según comento el detective, ese tipo quiso enfrentarle a ese ladrón o psicópata. Sinceramente ¿Qué tan idiota tienes que ser para hacer eso? Yo hubiera corrido con la policía no esa estupidez, ahora le toco lo que le toco….

No podía seguir oyendo esto, así que me acerqué hacia ellos.

-¡Oigan ustedes!

Cuando me pusieron atención les dije.

-A ese hombre que le dijeron idiota. Tiene más valor y honor que todos ustedes. ¡Hijos de puta!

Clyde se me acerco como intentando calmarme.

-Oh…. Lincoln no sabía que era tu abuelo. Lo siento mucho…. Solo era un simple comentario.

-¡No se puede hablar así de la gente al azar! Idiota, hay que tener respeto ante los demás. Evidentemente tú y tú grupo de zoquetes no saben que son ¡valores!

Ahora Clyde se me acerco amenazante.

-Con ellos no te metas Lincoln. Nosotros podemos insultar a quienes se nos dé la gana. Mas al idiota de tu abue….

No pude aguantar y lo termine golpeando en su nariz. Obviamente el me correspondió. Así seguimos llamando la atención de nuestros compañeros, hasta que llegaron los profesores a separarnos. Más tarde termine esperando afuera de la oficina del director, a mi lado estaban mis padres, no estaban enojados, si no algos molestos, pero la lastima prevalecía. Algo que sinceramente me desagrada, pero también me valió, como todas las consecuencias de la pelea.

Primero Clyde entro con sus padres, y ya cuando salió oí la palabra "Suspendido" gritado del propio director. Al pasar junto a mí, no pudo evitar lanzarme una mirada de odio, y a la vez que sus padres lo sostenían de su camisa con fuerza, como si estuvieran furiosos con él. Supuse que ahora el me odiaba y me seguirá odiando hasta que nos graduemos. Luego entramos en su oficina, y nos sentamos como correspondía. El director comento.

-Lamento el alboroto…. Es que el chico ya tenía formada una reputación negativa con sus profesores y algunos alumnos. Pero en su caso, me sorprendió mucho esa actitud. En el poco tiempo que usted tiene con nosotros, sus maestros me comentaban cosas muy positivas de usted. Yo escuche la versión del señor Macbride, ahora dígame la suya.

Mis padres escucharon con atención mi relato. Cuando terminé, el director dijo.

-Lamento su perdido señor Loud. Pero esa no es forma de responder ante los problemas, por lo cual esa actitud es preocupante… Si usted ha tenido otros problemas derivados de eso, le recomiendo que consulte a una persona especializada para tratar su malestar emocional.

Mi madre le contestó.

-Ahora que lo veo, he notado que es más agresivo con sus hermanas desde que mi padre falleció. Se encierra en su cuarto muchas veces, entre otras cosas. ¿Nos recomendaría alguien?

Ya después de darle el número del psicólogo que me atiende ahora. El comentó otra cosa.

-Viendo y analizando su caso, la sanción más apropiada para usted seria que cada martes y viernes durante su descanso hagas las labores del aseo en su salón. Hasta nuevo aviso.

Le dije que para mí no hay problema, es como estar en casa.

-Aprovechando que estamos aquí. Quisiera aprovechar en comentarle a tus papas, que tu profesor de Calculo, me comento que vas muy rezagado en su materia y en picada, teme que repruebes mucho antes del semestre.

Adiós videojuegos y anime.

Mi padre frunció el ceño.

-Gracias por la información, ¿Hay alguna forma en que salve el semestre?

-De hecho hay una buena forma de hacerlo. Nuestra Universidad local, tiene muchos estudiantes que se ofrecen como tutores a los más chicos, así ambos se benefician con créditos extras.

Mi madre dijo un poco mas relajada.

-Para mí suena justo ¿No Lincoln?

-SI la verdad que sí.

Luego de la charla con el director, mi vida social cayó aún más en picada, cuando los amigos de Clyde y mis examigos quisieron vengarlo. Lo hicieron esparciendo rumores en la escuela que yo era un psicópata que pierde el control al solo signo de molestia. Por lo cual nadie quería ser mi amigo. ¿Quién quiere ser amigo de un otaku que pierde fácilmente el control? Jeje.

Así siguió por unos días escolares más. Aun podía escuchar los murmullos de los populares y del grupo de Clyde, tal vez comentando cosas de mí, la verdad no lo es y no me interesa, pero aún me sigue afectando, ¿Cómo? No sé. Creí que eso me duraría durante todo mi instituto, pero de pronto una chica se sienta en frente de mí, en la única mesa casi vacía de la escuela. Luego ella me robo mi yogurt.

-¡Oye!

Ella no me hizo caso y se lo devoro todo. La mire enfadado y ella me sonrió burlonamente.

-No te quejes grandulón. Además soy la única que quiso sentarte contigo y desmintió esos rumores tan estúpidos de ti.

-¿Cómo?

Dije más interesado.

-Según el alcohólico de Clyde y sus amigos, tú me hubieras golpeado a la primera oportunidad si te hubiera robado el yogurt. ¿O me equivoco?

Vaya, ni yo lo hubiera imaginado así. Ella es de pelo castaño, usualmente de Jeans azules y usualmente lleva una gorra negra, representando al logo del parque nacional que está cerca de aquí, por ultimo no utiliza ropa de moda como las otras chicas, ella prefiere vestirse de manera informal siempre. Al escuchar eso de ella, me agrado en enseguida. Posteriormente ella me ofreció su mano.

-Me llamo Cookie Brown, vivo a las afueras.

Le correspondí.

-Soy Lincoln Loud, yo vivo en los suburbios del este.

De ahí empezamos a platicar como los mejores amigos. Desde ahí me gane a una amiga sincera. Ahora nos remontamos en este momento, donde mañana conoceré a mi tutora en su casa. Sinceramente me da curiosidad quien será, solo espero que sea una universitaria linda jejeje. Bueno aquí me despido. Porque tengo que dormir, hasta la próxima "Querido yo"

CONTINUARA….

No en todos los capítulos Lincoln va a hablar a través del diario.

 _ **J0nas Nagera**_ : Gracias por el apoyo.

 _ **viruz pirata:**_ Gracias por el apoyo :3


	3. Capitulo 2

**Yo todo listo**

 **Capítulo 2 "Los Sokolov Parte 1"**

23 de junio de 2017.

Me prometí a mí mismo y a mi psicólogo que escribiría en mi diario todos los días. Pero tuve que romper mi compromiso por cosas que tuve que pasar durante estas dos semanas. Cosas que nadie se imagina pasar. Haciéndome pensar "Debí esforzarme en esa estúpida materia cuando pude". Ahora debo lidiar con esto.

Como sea. "Querido yo" mi vida se complicó aún más cuando visite por primera vez a mi tutora.

Desde que Cookie se volvió mi amiga, nos recién acostúmbranos a irnos juntos a la escuela. Jamás me imaginaba congeniar con nadie tan rápido. Ella usualmente tiene cosas interesantes que contarme en el camino. Como por ejemplo, que su padre fue militar en la guerra del golfo y que le recién le enseño a disparar hojalatas en el prado, cosas que jamás me dejaran hacer, pero es agradable escuchar a alguien que lo hizo. También me comento que ella y su padre les agrada mucho la naturaleza, escalar montes o acampar cerca de un lago y que por eso viven a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que puedo hablarle tranquilamente de los animes que veo o mis comics de mi superhéroe favorito "Acce Savvy". Puede que no haya oído de ellos pero al parecer mostro interés en algunos. Ser su amigo resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Odio al profesor Clint y su estúpida clase. ¡Me reprobó otra vez!

Excepto cuando algún profesor la tiene contra ella.

-Cálmate, historia no es complicado. Solo tienes que asistir.

Ultima cosa sobre ella. Le gusta fugarse de clase, o tareas, le tiene fobia a eso.

-No vale la pena Lincoln. ¡Es aburrido!

-Pero tendrás escuela de verano.

Dije frustrado. Pero ella como siempre hizo como que no me escucho y cambio el tema.

-Ahora me acuerdo, ¿Hoy es el día que conoces a tu tutora universitaria?

-Sip.

-De seguro vas a querer una chica linda

Su comentario me dejo perplejo. Luego empezó a olerme cerca.

-¡Hueles casi al perfume de mi padre! ¡Por eso vas tan arreglado! ¿No? Don juan picaron.

Dijo con la ceja alzada. Al escuchar eso no pude sonrojarme ¡más que eso! Estaba como un completo tomate. En la noche había llamado a mi hermana mayor Leni para consejos sobre chicas y me dijo que debía arreglarme presentable para causar buena impresión. Así Vaya que tuve que aguantar su carcajada por dos calles seguidas. Ya cuando se calmó me dijo.

-¿Qué tal si es hombre? Y tú arreglándote bien galán.

Ahí sonreí victorioso.

-Para tu información si es una chica. Su nombre es Becky y tiene 21.

-¿No es muy grande para ti? Señor "Don juan"

Me lo dijo a modo de burla.

-Aún conservo la esperanza.

-Sigue soñando Lincoln

Me toco el hombro a modo de lastima. Desgraciadamente tenia razón ¿Por qué jamás tengo éxito en conseguir novia? Primero Amelia Buckhart de primer año, Christina de cuarto grado, Stella de sexto, y mi última derrota, Paige, de mi último año de Nueva York. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez será diferente.

-Solo ruego a la naturaleza de que ella no te rechace tan duro.

Le reclame en voz alta.

-¡Ya basta Cookie! Una vez fue gracioso

Dije bastante molesto y ella solo me miro de manera burlona otra vez.

Así estuvimos hasta llegar a la escuela y así nos separamos hacia nuestros grupos. En mi clase de filosofía no dejaba de pensar como seria ella. El director dijo que no tenía una fotografía de ella, pero si su nombre y edad, pero eso no saciaba mi curiosidad. A la vez que pensaba que casi reprobar la materia no era tan malo después de todo. Mi emoción infantil no dejaba de molestarme durante las clases siguientes. Hasta que por fin terminaron. Después de despedirme de Cookie, me dirigí a la dirección que me dio el director. Al pasar por las casas, me daba cuenta que estaba adentrando a la parte más vieja de la ciudad, donde todavía las casas estaban hechas casi al estilo victoriano. El paisaje rústico se sentía bien. Después de caminar durante quince minutos entre calles al fin la encontré. Entonces para asegurarme leí de nuevo la dirección.

-Avenida Roosevelt, Manzana 5, Casa número 17.

Y sí. La casa estaba ahí con el mismo número 17 grabada en una placa metálica en su pared. Empecé a observarla y pude notar era bastante rustica como las demás, pero al parecer tenia algunos detalles modernos que otras casas poseen. Tenía dos pisos y unas grandes vitrinas al frente.

Al principio me puse demasiado nervioso, me quede inmóvil por un momento. Me preguntaba ¿Causare una buena impresión? ¿Tendrá paciencia de mí? Pues soy realmente malo en esa materia y mi hermana Lisa no era muy paciente cuando me explicaba. Pero inmediatamente despeje esas dudas de mi cabeza y me arme de valor para acercarme a la puerta y tocar el timbre. Luego sonó el clásico _"Ding Dong"_

Estuve esperando por un par de minutos hasta que alguien me abrió de repente. Para poder describirlo, puedo decir que era un chico de mi misma estatura, tenía una cazadora de cuero negra y un par de Jeans azules, tenía el cabello un poco corto, tiene facciones un tanto finas, y sobre todo es pelirrojo. Sinceramente si fuera a mi escuela seria el centro de atención de las mujeres. Cuando me vio, empezó a observarme como un escáner. Sinceramente más bien se sintió como si me odiara desde el momento que me vio y aun no se decidía si me golpeaba o no. Cuando finalmente termino de observarme, el empezó diciendo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

De repente me puse nervioso ¿Por qué eso? Pues tuve el valor de enfrentarme al idiota de Clyde Macbride, por que a simple vista él es muy débil, físicamente hablando, pero en el caso de él, tiene un físico extraordinario, no dudo que me pueda partir el trasero. Desgraciadamente no le respondí rápido y me respondió de manera agresiva.

-Dije ¿Cuál es tu nombre _Govnó_?

No entendí la última palabra, pero supongo que no es algo agradable.

-Lincoln….Lo…Loud.

Le ofrecí la mano en señal de paz. Como era de esperarse me lo rechazo. Pero al parecer su actitud se relajó un poco.

-Con que este el idiota que mi hermana va asesorar esta vez. Es la primera vez que veo un albino….

Después me ignoro y se adentró a su casa, luego grito.

-¡Becky!

Se oyó una voz femenina contentándole.

-¿¡Que quieres luka!?

-Hay un chico en la entrada por tu asesoría ¡Bájate!

Rápidamente se oyó las pisadas de alguien corriendo por el segundo piso y ya cuando llego bajando de las escaleras, finalmente pude visualizarla. Era una chica pelirroja al igual que su aparente hermano, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, utilizaba una blusa verde con rayas y unos Jeans negros. Se podría decirse que eran algo parecidos. No podía negar que era realmente linda, pero claramente tiene casi la misma edad de mi hermana Lori. Pero eso me iba detener que mínimo le cause una buena impresión o quizá algo más. Cuando finalmente bajo le enseño la lengua en forma burlona al chico y la miro fastidiado. Definitivamente eran hermanos. Luego volteo a verme, se acercó a mí y me ofreció la mano.

-Soy Becky Sokolov, un gusto en conocerte. Tú debes ser el chico Loud ¿Verdad?

Le correspondí amablemente. A simple vista parecía una persona amable, pero no debía confiarme. Clyde fue el claro ejemplo.

-Si. Soy Lincoln y el gusto es mío.

No podía evitar sonreír. Tenía miedo que fuera igual que su hermano, quien por cierto se desapareció rápido, sin decir nada.

-¡Entra! Siéntete cómodo Lincoln.

Pude contemplar la casa en todo su esplendor. Tenían una cocina bonita, la sala, y ni hablar del comedor. También observe los diversos adornos en sus paredes y muebles, vaya que les gusta la cultura rusa. Podía indagar más pero Becky me interrumpió.

-Estudiaremos en la sala ¿No hay problema?

-Ninguno.

Saque mis libros de cálculo y comencé a decirle mis dudas. La verdad no sé por qué no es mi maestra en mi escuela ¡Enseña bien! Tiene mucha paciencia cuando te equivocas y no tiene problema en explicártelo de nuevo.

-No entendí el problema seis….

-Ah! Mira solamente debes calcular la derivada de la función, Buscar los puntos críticos de f e igualando a cero.

Además de linda, es muy inteligente. Mi tipo de chica. Una que seguramente me vería como solamente un niño. Pero decidí dejar eso de un lado, porque sinceramente como amiga es muy agradable. Una vez que ella me dijo que eso sería todo por hoy, empezamos a platicar sobre otras cosas.

Ella me preguntó

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?

¡Mierda! Ahora en ese momento me arrepentí de no escuchar el consejo de Lynn, en entrar al equipo de futbol. Siempre veía a los deportistas conseguir novia.

-Yo leo comics o mangas japoneses o veo Anime de acción y aventura.

Mi propia inseguridad no dejaba de meterme esos miedos de mis anteriores experiencias. Como Paige, que al decirle eso me dijo en forma de burla "Otaku que veo, Otaku que golpeo" declararse después de eso no ayudo para nada. Pero resulto todo lo contrario, ella me dijo muy interesada.

-¿Cuál es tu superhéroe favorito? ¿Eres fan de Marvel o DC Comics?

Quede con la boca abierta al escuchar eso. Después de eso le conteste emocionado.

-Soy de DC Comics y mi superhéroe favorito es Acce Savvy. Siento que tiene una historia más interesante que otros superhéroes, aunque digan lo contrario los fans de Shazam, es más que ridículo….

-…..Que se parezcan.

Becky complemento mis palabras a la perfección. Luego ella tomo las riendas de la conversación.

-Acce Savvy fue creado por Jasón Folk en los 20s , mucho antes que Bill Parker creara Shazam en los 40s.

-¡¿Cómo sabes tanto?¡

Dije aún más sorprendido de lo que estaba.

-No creas que eres el único superfan de Acce.

Luego me enseño su anillo de súper fan de su dedo índice. Mi personalidad amante de los comics le tenía mucha envidia a Becky. Pues esos anillos solo se conseguían en eventos especiales cuando Jasón Folk daba conferencias sobre sus nuevos comics. El lleva muerto desde los 70s. Pero por otra parte, me sentí muy afortunado. Una chica hermosa, amante de los comics y no teme expresar su gustos a los demás. La chica de los sueños de cualquier otaku como yo.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Pues digamos ir en venta en venta de garaje por todo el estado y convencer a un nieto idiota para que me lo venda y listo.

¡Que lista! Así continuamos platicando sobre cual número es mejor, que personaje debe morir y los objetos especiales que tenemos. Pero sin previo aviso, después de un rato, oí que la puerta se abría a la vez otra voz femenina.

- _doch_ , ya llegamos!

De nuevo no entendí la palabra que dijo. Voltee a ver y vi a una mujer mucho mayor que Becky. Supuse por obviedad que ella era la madre. La vi y vi que era pelirroja al igual que sus hijos, pero esta tiene el cabello largo, vestía de un abrigo gris y un pants simple (Afuera sí que hacia frio), vaya que la genética no les hizo justicia a ellos, Becky era casi igual a su madre exceptuando algunas cosas. A su lado intuí que era su padre, era un hombre más fornido que su hijo, cabello negro, con un gran bigote varonil, vestía una gorra de cazador con un oso como figura principal y también utilizaba una chamarra color marrón y unos Jeans azules.

-Hola mama.

Becky los saludo alegremente. La señora al verme me dijo.

-Hola. Tú debes ser el chico que Becky nos mencionó.

Me ofreció la mano formalmente y yo se la acepte.

-Me llamo Katya

El señor imito la acción de su esposa.

-James. Un gusto.

Le correspondí también.

-Lincoln Loud a sus órdenes.

Luego la pareja se sentó en un sillón diferente al nuestro. Después Katya noto que nuestros libros estaban cerrados.

-Vaya que se han estado divirtiendo platicando entre los dos. Veo que te hiciste de un amigo nuevo asaltacunas jajá.

Dijo alegremente.

-¡Mama!

Dijo muy molesta. Jamás pensé vivir una experiencia parecida al anime.

Luego ¡Les caí bien a sus padres! Empezamos a platicar normalmente y me entere que James es gerente de una compañía que tala árboles en el bosque estatal de Michigan, muy cerca de aquí. Katya es secretaria del ayuntamiento de Royal Woods. Ambos les gusta los paseos nocturnos a lado del lago, beber vodka (principalmente de compañías rusas) o coleccionar objetos antiguos como el anillo de Becky. Unas personas muy agradables y lo mejor de todo, ¡hacen mejores chistes que Luan! James imita perfectamente la voz de un cubano o la voz de un inglés, casi como Luna. Después de reírnos, a Katya se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Lincoln…. ¿Alguna vez has jugado un juego de mesa?

-¡Lincoln a cenar!

Bueno aquí me despido. Tal vez después de cenar, pueda escribir lo que ocurrió después. Hasta pronto "Querido yo"


	4. Capitulo 3

En mi familia existía una tradición de jugar juegos de mesa cada fin de semana con el propósito de unirnos más como familia. Como veras "querido yo" desde el principio mi familia siempre ha sido caótica y ahí no fue la excepción. Fue una serie tras otra de peleas interminables para obtener el tan deseado primer lugar, que hasta alguna vez tuvimos que recurrir a los golpes. Al final mis padres terminaron cancelándolo. Desde ahí me forme la idea que esos juegos siempre traían problemas de alguna forma. Pero cuando conocí a los Sokolov, mi idea cambio de un momento a otro. Pues resultó que ellos para divertirse usualmente juegan juegos de mesa entre ellos. Al principio me negué a jugar cuando me lo propusieron. Pero la insistencia de ellos me hizo aceptar. Primero trajeron un juego clásico "Monopoly" luego de eso, cada uno eligió su personaje. Becky eligió al coche, James al sombrero, Katya el zapato, yo por supuesto que elegí al pato.

De ahí empezamos un juego amistoso entre nosotros, algo que no estaba acostumbrado. Al final sí que me divertí, todos algunas vez ganamos por lo menos una partida. Pero el objetivo no era ese, si no divertirse en sí. Reíamos y bromeábamos en el proceso. Como por ejemplo.

James dijo exaltado y levantándose de la mesa.

-¡No es justo! Yo quería comprar Central Park.

-Fuiste muy lento ¡ahora yo gano!

Dijo bailando de una forma cómica, mientras que Katya dijo.

-Hija ¿Acaso tienes diez para bailar así?

Y aún seguía bailando.

-No me importa madre. Madurar es de frutas.

A Becky a veces se emociona cuando gana, pero no es tan agresiva como Lynn. Incluso cuando pierde se lo toma con más humor, retando a sus padres en ruso. ¿Cómo lo sé? Por qué tantos días ahí aprendes una que otra cosa. A partir de ahí se convirtió mi rutina cuando iba a la casa. No solo juagábamos ese juego, ellos tenían un montón de juegos de tableros esperando a ser jugados. Pero cuando llegamos al ajedrez ahí la diversión se hizo lo de menos. Cada uno intento retarme pero al final salían perdiendo, excepto mi querida amiga Becky, ella sí que me daba batalla. Ahora que lo pienso, eso me recordaba mucho a mi abuelo y yo. Él fue quien me enseñó a jugar desde pequeño y cuando nos reuníamos en el parque a jugar ahí empezaba una guerra por la supervivencia. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Pero en fin. La primera semana pasó demasiado rápido así como mis dudas sobre mis sentimientos por ella. Al principio me parecía tonterías y sueños infantiles que pronto pasarían. Pues pensándolo bien, era obvio que ella era muy mayor para mí y además seguramente me vería como un hermano menor. Pero por el otro lado, ella es muy guapa, enérgica, espontanea, paciente, sabe divertirse y le gustaba las mismas cosas que a mí. Si al principio estaba decidido que esta vez sí funcione, ahora me parecía un sueño lejano. Pero su simple amistad era suficiente para mí.

-¿No es muy mayor para ti? Lincoln

Como dije anteriormente, mi castigo de la pelea era asear mi salón. Muchos lo considerarían frustrante pero para mí sería un lugar en donde alejarme del escalando de mi hogar y además podía platicar más con Cookie.

-¡Eso que! Katherine Palmer sale con un universitario.

Cookie me aventó un papel del piso hacia mi cara, obviamente la mire con fastidio.

-Ambos sabemos que ella es una zorra en todos los sentidos. Como tu amiga, te doy ese consejo ¡deja de obsesionarte con esa chica!...

-¡Podrías dejarme trapear!...

Dije molesto y me aleje dirigiéndome a la esquina y trapear esa parte.

-Te lo dice la chica que salió con chicos mayores que ella.

Voltee a verla aún más fastidiado y a la vez sorprendido.

-¡Wow! Pensé que eras de esas chicas que aún no conseguía novio aun.

Ella se sentó en la mesa del profesor y me dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Que deteste a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela no significa que no tenga otra vida a parte. Tal vez algún día te invite a un antro para poder divertirte. Desde que te vi por primera vez te vi muy aburrido, necesitas salir ¿Sabes?

Después de escucharla seguí concentrándome en limpiar el piso, mientras le contestaba.

-Para tu información mis amigos y yo en Nueva York siempre nos divertíamos. Cuando estábamos más pequeños, uno de ellos tenía un tío con una tienda de licor. El tipo era un ebrio sin remedio y siempre nos robábamos una caja de cervezas, después nos las bebíamos en su cuarto.

Dije orgulloso. Como era de esperarse ¡otra vez! ella me aventó la misma bola de papel en mi cabeza.

-Como dije eres muy aburrido. Seguramente lo intentaron solo una vez y cuando la probaron les supo horrible y la tiraron ¿Verdad?

"¿Cómo carajos lo supo?" Me dije a mi mismo enojado y muy nervioso. Luego de verme callado por un momento, demostrando que una vez más que tenía razón. Después se acercó a mí y me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda en forma de lastima ¡Otra vez!

-Como soy buena amiga y ya que insistes en salir con esa vieja, te daré un consejo; Solo sácala a salir como amigos, ahí se mas coqueto con ella y le dale alguno que otro detalle. A eso le funciono a uno de mis novios...

Analizándolo bien, era una muy buena idea y luego voltee a verla emocionado.

-Gracias por el consejo chispas.

El apodo que le invente a ella.

-De nada bola de nieve.

Y ese fue el apodo que me invento ella. En mi opinión, hubiera preferido otro.

Luego de que finalmente se retiró y me quede pensando. ¿En qué lugar la invitaría? ¿Al parque? ¿A la feria? ¡No! El gobierno la clausuro por las ratas y ahí de repente recordé que había una expo pública de comics en la ciudad y solo se haría el viernes. Justo la oportunidad perfecta.

Al día siguiente me entere que sus padres tuvieron aprietos con sus trabajos y no llegarían hasta más noche. Por un lado estaría bien ya que Becky y yo estaríamos solos, pero también no elimine la posibilidad que su hermano me mate por invitar a su hermana. Así que idee un plan para evitar eso y lograr mi objetivo "Invitar a Salir a Becky". Estaba tan bien diseñado que deberían haberme llamado "El hombre del plan"

Era muy simple de hecho. Solo pedirle que me acompañara a comprar frituras en la tienda para ver una película. Justamente ahí hice mi jugada.

-Lo diré una vez más Lincoln, ¡no pienso ver el hombre de acero! Ya sabes que odio a Superman, por el cancelaron la película de Acce

Estábamos caminando sobre la acera.

-Yo menos veré una comedia romántica de Emma Roberts. Está muy sobrevalorada.

-Pues ¡elige otra!

-No se tu dime...

Hasta este punto ya no sabíamos que platicar, exceptuando mi próxima invitación

-Oye Becky... Va haber una expo de com...comic..comics, este viernes en..en l..la ciudad

Empecé a tartamudear como idiota y para colmo estaba todo rojo.

-Sí y ¿Qué con eso?

-Me preguntaba s..si. pudieras ir conmigo, como ami...amigos.

Me contesto para mi alegría...

-Claro, ¿A qué hora empieza?

Ahí, al fin deje de tartamudear.

-Va iniciar a las dos de la tarde y terminara a las diez. Te vería a las cinco ya que, ya sabes, me castigaron.

Dije algo apenado.

-¿Por donde es?

-Esta cerca de la iglesia. Te vería en la esquina.

-No te tardes eh? ¿Lo prometes?

Dije con toda seguridad.

-Prometido

Después de eso pasamos la tarde viendo finalmente la película que quería ¿Por qué? Pues, no me pude resistir a esa carita tierna suya, si que sabe manipular.

En fin. El viernes llego rápido. Le dije a cookie lo que pasó y me deseo "suerte" nótese el sarcasmo, eso sí me dijo unos consejos muy buenos. En la tarde, justamente después de asear el salón me pasaba a retirar cuando el director me interceptó.

-Hola señor Lincoln. Veo que ya terminó de asear el salón.

Un poco desesperado dije.

-Si y fue muy cansado. Ya tengo que pasarme a mi casa...

-Nada más quería decirle su maestro de cálculo me dijo que en sus evaluaciones salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Y me comentó que si pasas el examen final la próxima semana, ya apruebas. Y por cierto tu último día de asear los salones es el martes.

Me alegré mucho por eso. Realmente Becky fue muy buena maestra y que mi castigo terminaría pronto me alegro aún más mi día.

-Oh... Gracias... Fue muy buena idea lo de mi tutora.

-No hay de qué. Última cosa, El asesor universitario me comentó que Becky va asesorar a otro chico. Que ya no es necesario que vayas a su casa.

Al escuchar eso, me entró un miedo. Un medio de ya no verla y a sus padres. Realmente me había encariñados con ellos, eran como mi segunda familia. Mis padres me exigen mucho en las calificaciones y no salgo muy seguido por eso, aparte de que no me dejan (En nueva York siempre tenía que mentir para salir con mis amigos). Incluso tuve que hacerlo para ir a esa expo, con la excusa que iba a la casa de un compañero a "estudiar" Podría seguir yendo a su casa, pero las excusas se me acabarían.

-¡Odio mi vida!

Me dije a mi mismo frustrado y sobretodo enojado. A tal grado que patee una piedra y por idiota me dolió el pie. Pero después de calmarme, decidí mejor disfrutar el momento con ella, aunque sea el último.

Al cruzar la avenida llegué a la iglesia "San Martín" y fui directamente a la esquina como dijimos. Al no verla por ahí decidí llamarla

-Hola...

-Soy yo, Lincoln. ¿En dónde estás?

-A medio camino, corriendo. Mi estúpido maestro me dijo que me quedara después de clases a discutir mis horarios de asesorías. ¿No podía hacerlo otro día?

Supongo definitivamente sería la última vez que la vería.

-Yo estaré esperando en la esquina como dijimos.

-No te preocupes Lincoln. Llegaré en cinco minutos.

Colgó. Después de eso, no tenía nada que hacer así que después me sumí en mis pensamientos, recargado en la pared rocosa de la iglesia. Citando de lo que recuerdo.

"Siendo honesto, jamás en la vida me había enamorado de verdad. Cuando pensaba en ella mi corazón se aceleraba, además de una sensación dulce en recordar los pocos momentos que tuvimos. Era guapa, inteligente, juguetona, no le importa divertirse. Al principio parecía un simple interés por la apariencia, pero evolucionó hasta llegar a más.

Entre más lo pensaba, más ridículo sonaba. Tenía todo en mi contra, era muy mayor para mí, seguramente tendrá algún novio por ahí, y el asunto de ya no vernos no ayudaba para nada.

Ya dicho eso. Si salida de amigos era la última, tendría que ser inolvidable. Yo mismo me encargaría de eso"

Recuerdo que después de pensar eso, sentí que alguien me tocó mi hombro, retrocedí bruscamente y para mi alegría era Becky.

-Estas un poco pálido, oh lo siento es tu cara

-¿Segura que eres pelirroja natural?

Después de reírnos me golpeó en el brazo de forma amistosa. ¡Cierto!, olvidé decir que era un poco brusca. En fin. Entramos a la expo y nos quedamos impresionados por los cientos de cómics raros en vitrinas de vidrio (Donados por los coleccionistas de algunos estados), la gente disfrazada de su superhéroe favorito y artistas de doblaje de anime dando conferencias. Era simplemente increíble. Becky era la más animada. Incluso, ella fue quien me jalo de la mano y me llevo a recorrer el lugar.

-OMG! El número 123 de Acce. Creí que todos fueron quemados por su horrible fracaso.

Comentó ella mientras estaba muy apegada a una vitrina con un comic adentro, sostenido con un pedazo de hierro especializado.

-Becky ten cuidado, se puede caer

Sin previo aviso, un hombre obeso con barba tipo hípster, se nos acercó desde la esquina.

-Veo que es una fanática de Acce ¿Verdad?

Ella le contesto emocionada.

-No tiene ni idea.

El recargo su mano en la vitrina y dijo.

-Este cómic lo consiguió mi padre para mi cumpleaños antes que abandonara a mi madre por su puta secretaria

No tenía que saber eso, sí que me molestó que nos relatará su vida, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer?

-Finalmente decidí conservarlo, y cuando me enteré que valía algo de dinero, me dije "que tal si lo vendo en esta exposición" y veo que usted está muy interesada en este cómic.

Ella cruzó de brazos, muy seria.

-¿Cuánto sería gordo?

-Seria dos mil dólares.

-¡Tanto! ¡Lo máximo que cuesta son 500 dólares idiota!

Ella dijo muy enfadada.

-Tómalo o déjalo, tu decides. Culpa a tus compañeros vírgenes, quienes aumentaron el precio por conseguirlo. Tal vez uno me ofrezca 5000 dólares por este.

Ese tipo era idiota insoportable. Así que le dije.

-Vámonos Becky...

Pero sorprendentemente ella sacó su cartera.

-Tres meses asesorando a deportistas adictos a la cocaína, dio sus frutos.

Ella le entrego un gran fajo de billetes. El empezó a contarlo y al final dijo.

-Aquí son 1500. Te falta, si quieres dame otra cosa. No sé...Tus aretes o ropa in...

No pude soportarlo y lo empuje fuerte.

-¡Idiota no te pases de listo! Cómo pudiste pedir esa tremenda estupidez. Ella es una dama que merece respeto.

Pero sorprendentemente el tipo no me dio pelea, si no me miró como si fuera un escáner (ODIO QUE ME HAGAN ESO)

-Si me das tu playera naranja, te doy el cómic para tu hermana.

¡Mierda! De solo recordarlo me da mucha irá. Más el hecho de que mencionarla que parezco más a su hermano que amigo. Qué horror.

-¿Porque?

-Tengo un hijo más obeso que yo y esa tela serviría para reforzar su ropa, es la más resistente que he visto.

Mi ropa naranja me la cosió mi hermana Leni y era un recuerdo que no quiera perder.

-¡NO! Me voy de aquí idiota y devuélveme el dinero a ella.

Pero al voltear vi a Becky muy triste mirando la vitrina, como si esa cosa fuera algo especial de ella. A partir de ello, muchos en esta situación, me hubieran dicho que sería un idiota en dar algo preciado mío por los caprichos de una chica (Que ni siquiera es tu novia, ni probablemente lo será) Pero mi mente en ese momento, pensaba distinto, verla triste me hacía sentir miserable, quería verla sonreír ¡Demonios! quería verla con su cara de emoción por ese maldito comic.

-Acepto idiota.

No se hacía esperar la reacción de ella.

-Lincoln ¡¿Qué haces?!

El tipejo me agarro la mano en agradecimiento.

-Mi estúpido hijo te lo agradecerá.

Me quite la playera y se la entregue. Desgraciadamente pensaba que en la noche probablemente me moriría de frio al regresar, además de mi reacción alérgica al algodón.

-¿Para que quería tu ropa?

Pregunto ella extrañada

-Para liquidar tu comic. No preguntes por que la quería, solo gózalo.

Ella grito de la emoción y me abrazo con fuerza. Por un lado (El positivo) que me abrazara fue una buena recompensa, pero por el otro, (El negativo) tal vez estaría en la zona de amigos más miserable en la historia

Después de que me abrazara, el gordo me entrego el comic con su bolsa. El resto del recorrido, lo pasamos debatiendo entre algunas tramas de anime vs el manga entre otros otaku, en un tipo panel de debate. Fue muy divertido.

Posteriormente, decidimos caminar a nuestras casas, pasando por el parque comunitario del pueblo a simplemente a platicar de nuestra experiencia en esa expo. Ahorita que lo pienso, creí que había tirado por la borda el consejo de cookie, hasta que…

-No tenías que negociar con este tipo. ¡Es más! Creo que lo salvaste, sinceramente yo lo hubiera golpeado si no hubieras intervenido….

-Que ¿no puedo hacer nada por mi amiga? Sé que suena un poco anticuado pero, ¿no era el deber de un hombre el proteger a una dama? Además, al final conseguiste el comic que querías ¿No? Sin estar en una pelea con ese idiota.

Luego me contesto un poco cabizbaja y si mi imaginación no me engañaba, diría que estaba sonrojada.

-Es que… yo hubiera entendido. Créeme, yo no soy tan así. Pero los recuerdos de mi infancia me invadieron de repente y no pude contenerme.

-¿Cuáles?

-Mira… antes tenía un tío. Antes mi padres tenían que trabajar mucho más que ahora y el me cuidaba. Como era de esperarse, él y yo fuimos muy unidos. Él fue quien me introdujo al mundo de los comics y superhéroes, leyéndomelos como un cuento antes de dormir. Uno de esos, era al que pertenecía al gordo.

A continuación pregunte algo muy entrometido de mi parte.

-No es que mi incumba, pero ¿Qué le pasó?

Ella se quedó un momento pensativa y luego me contesto.

-Murió en un incendio cuando tenía diez, junto con sus cosas.

Al oír eso me sentí muy contento conmigo mismo, ella sabe que es lo que se siente perder a alguien. Extrañarlo y desear que algún día aparezca de nuevo, pero al final sabes que nunca vendrá.

-Sabes. Haces unos meses, asesinaron a mi abuelo. Él y yo éramos muy unidos como tu tío y tú. Desde pequeño me consentía mucho, mucho más que a mis hermanas. Él y yo siempre solíamos jugar al ajedrez o me platicaba sus anécdotas.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a Becky y empezó a mirarme de otra manera, como si estuviera en los mismos zapatos que yo. Después de unos segundos ella me toco el hombro cariñosamente y luego me beso en la mejilla. Recuerdo haberme sonrojado como un tomate. Luego dijo

-Gracias, por todo.

A continuación, sin previo aviso ella se paró y yo imite su acción. Luego me dijo.

-Aquí me desvio para ir a mi casa…..

-Entonces… nos veríamos el lunes?

-No….. de eso se me olvido hablarte….

-Espera!... yo ya lo sabía…

-…. ¿Esto sería todo?

Esto se convirtió en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Pero ella lo rompió rápidamente. Diciéndome algo que jamás en mi maldita vida creí escuchar.

-Qué tal si tú y yo vayamos al cine después de tu examen ¿Qué dices? Para celebrar. No nos veríamos tan seguido, pero algo es algo ¿No?

Creí que como cualquier anime o telenovela, yo era quien tenía que invitar, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Claro que no me quede con cara de idiota enamorado tanto tiempo y dije que sí.

-¡Si!

Luego de ese momento, nos despedimos apropiadamente y yo tome mi propio camino hacia mi casa. Estaba casi saltando de alegría por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Cookie, la próxima vez que te vea, te voy a dar toda mi muz de chocolate que siempre me intentas robar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Lori me debe 200 dólares. Si daré mi primer beso antes de los 17….

Pero de pronto, casi saliendo del parque comunitario, un grupo de varones encapuchados con pasamontañas, creo que eran 4, me rodearon en un círculo.

-¿Qué quieren?

Uno de ellos se salió del círculo, con una barreta en la mano, me golpeo en la cara haciéndome caer, saque mucha sangre en el proceso. Al principio creí que era un asalto, así que dije.

-Llévenme mis cosas, pero no me hagan daño.

La sangre en la boca no me dejaba de brotar.

-Qué suerte que estés aquí Lincoln.

Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz y era ese hijo de puta. Clyde Macbride.

-¡Levántate!

Después me golpeo la barreta haciéndome caer aún más en el suelo, de ahí sentí un dolor enorme, pero aun así me resigne a pararme. Al estar enfrente de él, pude el olerle mucho alcohol y un poco de marihuana impregnada casi de su ropa, además que sus ojos parecían fuera de sí. Obviamente estaba muy drogado para entrar en razón con él.

Luego de que me levantara, todos mis ex amigos se revelaron ante mí.

-¡Sosténgalo!

Les ordeno a Rusty y Dusty que me sostuvieran de los brazos y lo lograron a pesar de que me resistí.

-¿Lo disfrutaste verdad? ¡Arruinar mi vida!

Con sus puños, no dejaba de golpearme el abdomen, sacándome aún más sangre. Incluso, logre escupir una gran cantidad en el suelo. Charles lo animaba como si fuera una pelea de box. Cuando se cansó, les dijo a sus amigos que me dejaran tirarme en el suelo.

-Por tu culpa, mis padres me van a enviar a una puta escuela militar. ¡Mi vida se arruino! Se arruino, se arruino, SE ARRUINÓ!

Sentía que perdía mucha sangre, cada vez me sentía débil. Necesitaba un hospital con urgencia. Luego agarro su barreta y después empezó a golpearme de nuevo con más fuerza, mis brazos fueron mi única protección. Luego de eso, tiro la barreta llena de mi sangre y le dijo a Dusty.

-Dame la pistola Dusty, este ya sufrió demasiado.

Dusty saco un revolver de su mochila y se lo entrego. Después como todo un profesional le metió bala por bala. Luego de cargarla, le quito el seguro.

-Me agradabas mucho Lincoln, tal vez en otra realidad pudimos ser los mejores amigos.

Pero de pronto, una sombra atravesó rápidamente a los arboles directamente hacia Charles y lo empujo llevándolo directo a un arbusto cercano. Después grito de dolor y agonía, como algo lo estuviera devorando, pude ver la salpicadura de sangre en el tronco del árbol. Clyde, asustado disparo hacia ahí, pero la sombra lo evito con agilidad y se llevó a Rusty hacia la copa del árbol y su sangre broto hacia el suelo. Dusty intento correr, pero la sombra con sus brazos con cuchilla, le corto su cabeza de un solo tajo. Clyde paralizado de miedo retrocedió unos centímetros, hasta que una voz familiar, lo sorprendió por atrás.

-Nadie le hace daño a mi familia ¡Nunca más!

De pronto su mano atravesó su pecho y su corazón salió expuesto, casi palpitante. Luego lo retrocedió para sacar su brazo y después se lo empezó a lamerlo y casi como bebiendo la poca sangre que quedaba, con mucha emoción.

-¿Becky...

Becky volteo a verme y se asustó a tal grado de que el corazón lo dejo caer al suelo.

-¡Lincoln!

Se acercó a mi rápidamente, se hinco y empezó a observarme. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para procesar en lo que era ella, ya que me sentía casi al borde de la muerte.

-¡Resiste!

Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme, era que ella se mordió su brazo izquierdo sacándose sangre y después acerco su herida hacia mi boca.

-Por fa no te mueras, solo bébelo, te aliviaras.

No sé si mi cerebro se quedó sin oxígeno en ese momento, pero sin decir nada bebí su sangre, era asquerosa, pero poco a poco su sabor cambiaba casi a fresas, algo muy adictivo. Pero de ahí, en pocos segundos, caí rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Capitulo 4

**A veces me he preguntado ¿Cómo demonios pueden publicar tan rápido? Y con 7000 mil palabras como ejemplo. Al analizarme pude concluir que no soy organizado y pierdo fácilmente el tiempo. Luego veo a los demás que abandonan sus historias por x motivo y puedo concluir con esta frase "El peor enemigo de un escritor son sus circunstancias o inclusive el mismo" En pocas palabras, mi peor enemigo es la flojera. Y a los pocos que leen esta historia ¿Cómo ustedes se organizan? En fin aquí esta.**

Capítulo 2 "Los Sokolov parte 2"

¿Qué paso después? Obviamente no me morí, aunque casi lo logro. Una experiencia que no quiero recordar de nuevo. Pero en fin. Recuerdo haberme despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza, con la boca seca y sobre todo muy confundido. Al abrir los ojos, la luz me segaba al principio, pero después de unos segundos mi vista se aclaró perfectamente. Estaba en un sótano, no me podía mover, ya que estaba amarado en una silla. No pude hacer nada más que observar mi entorno, al poco tiempo supe de qué casa se trataba, pero lo más sorprendente era la familia quien según yo conocía, discutiendo. Como la casa tiene piso de madera, el ruido pasaba a través de las aberturas. Por lo cual todo se oía perfectamente desde arriba. Al parecer era una discusión muy acalorada sobre mí.

Oí a Luka gritarle a Becky.

-¡Eres una idiota! Todo por un humano.

Ella le contesto de igual forma.

 _-¡Govnó! YA dolzhen byl sokhranit' eto!_

Su madre también le contesto también gritando.

-¡Relájate! Hija ¿sabes en que problemas lo metiste a él y a ¡Nosotros!?

-Un cobarde lo estaba matando ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Su padre intervino.

-Becky, nos agrada Lincoln tanto como tú. Pero era asunto de ellos. Ahora, no solo te hiciste daño a ti misma, si no lo pueden matar nuestra raza o ellos.

-¡Tu no intervengas! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Su madre dijo más furiosa.

- _Bol'she uvazheniya k tvoyemu ottsu!_ _Vy vse yeshche zhivete na nashey kryshe._

-¿Mama? Acaso ¿Lo hubieras dejado morir?

-¡Te hemos dicho mil veces que los asuntos humanos no son nuestros asuntos! La carnicería que hiciste va a llamar la atención…

Su hermano empezó hablar también,

-¿Qué haremos?

Su padre recomendó.

-¿Qué tal si le borramos la memoria con magia elfica?

Y el maldito de Luka recomendó otra cosa también

-¿Y si lo entregamos a la nación?

Al oír eso empecé a tener mucho pánico. Quise quitarme mis amarres, pero me era imposible.

-¡Están locos! ¡Mi amiga de la secundaria tuvo que ir al manicomio por tu estúpida idea papa! Y tú ¡cállate pedazo de basura!

Aunque Becky me defendiera, no quiera averiguar lo que pasaría después. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Así que para mí fortuna, había un fierro filoso en el piso, en una mesa de trabajo de carpintería de James. Estaba un poco cerca de mí y no había problema, por lo cual empecé arrastrar la silla para atrás, sin hacer mucho ruido. Lo bueno es que el fierro filoso estaba recargado en la pata de la mesa y pude agarrarla sin problemas. Luego que me zafará de la soga, vi mi única oportunidad en una pequeña abertura, tipo ventana a dos metros del suelo. Luego intente escalar a través de unas cajas de cartón. Aunque lo intentaran estas seguían aplastándose. Desde ahí supe que había cometido un error grave, y fue que la discusión había acabado.

-¡Con que intentas escapar bastardo!

Voltee a ver y era Luka, con ojos de querer matarme.

-Yo…

Ni pude contestar bien, porque él me agarro de mi ropa y me aventó al otro lado de la habitación, dándome un golpazo contra la pared.

-¡Ya déjalo!

Dijo Becky interponiéndose entre él y yo ¿Había sido suficiente dos palizas durante este día? Me costó mucho levantarme, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, él dijo.

-Este intentaba escapar y seguramente a contarle a alguien.

Ella al oír eso, inmediatamente volteo a verme. Al hacerlo, ella con una voz cortada, me decía.

-¿¡Lo ibas hacer?!

Me miraba como si la hubiera traicionado, herido de alguna forma. Me quede sin palabras. Sinceramente, tenía la intención de irme y pedir ayuda. Luego de analizarlo en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que fue muy estúpido de mi parte. ¿Por qué en primer lugar ella me salvaría?

Iba a contestarle pero ella hizo algo que jamás creí que me haría. Me agarro del cuello muy fuerte y me hizo chocar contra la pared. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y esos colmillos que vi en el parque volvieron. Intente decirle con dificultad.

-No…n..no puedo respirar… no..no..me..ma…..

-¡Así me agradeces! ¡Sin mí! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Afortunadamente Katya llego y dijo.

-¡Déjalo hija! Solo está asustado.

Después de eso, ella soltó su agarre y me dejo caer al suelo. Al estar en el suelo, con mis manos en mi garganta, intentado respirar de nuevo. Reflexione mi situación y concluí que en mi vida, siempre soñaba estar en una trama de tipo anime. Pero jamás me imagine, que ser casi asesinado seria la experiencia más horrible de mi vida hasta ahora y que la chica que me gusta luego de que me salve casi me mate. A este punto me atrevo decir, ¿porque el destino no eligió a otro protagonista?

-¿¡Qué tanto piensas?!

Dijo Becky, al parecer enojada conmigo. Por amabilidad, James me ofreció la mano y me levanto.

-Lamento lo que sucedió Lincoln y sobre todo la forma de que te enteraste de nosotros.

Le conteste molesto.

-Creo que omitieron la parte en donde me iban a borrar la memoria, que según Becky me iba dejar loco, me iban a entregar a no sé qué, que hubieran preferido que me muriera. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, ¡vi como lamia el corazón de mí casi asesino!

Katya me dijo.

-Lincoln créeme, usualmente no somos tan violentos como en la cultura popular. Podemos asesinar, pero hay mejores métodos para sacar sangre de las personas.

James complemento.

-Qué tal si todos nos calmamos y lo platicamos en la sala.

Le encare enojado a Becky.

-Becky ¿Por qué me ahorcaste? ¿Decirle a quién? No me llevo del todo bien con mi familia. ¿Quién me creería? Hice lo que cualquiera haría….

-Pensé…..yo…

De repente se puso triste. Sin previo aviso Luca me dijo.

-Déjala un rato. Hipócrita.

Ella se largó de la habitación, sin decir nada más. Luego de eso Luca me dijo algo que me quede pensando.

-¿Crees conocerla? No sabes lo por lo que ella paso. ¿Crees que salvaría a cualquier idiota? No me caes bien por nada. Eres un hijo de perra como todos los que fueron alguna vez sus amigos. Tienes suerte que le gustes.

Luego de la acuchillada a mi moral y conciencia, su hermano corrió hacia donde se dirigió.

-Soy un idiota.

Finalmente les dije a sus papas que al día siguiente iría de nuevo por respuestas y les prometí no decirle a nadie, su secreto. James me aclaro que lo que me hizo Becky solo curo las heridas internas, pero los moretones aún siguen y que mis padres sospecharían de algo más, incluso a la hora que llegaría a la casa. Por lo cual sugirió que mejor aparentar aún más que ocurrió un asalto. Así que le tuve que darle mi cartera y venderle mi celular. Acordamos que al día siguiente me daría el dinero de la cartera. Al salir me sentí mal por ella inmediatamente, supongo que a veces nos segamos de nuestro enojo o miedo y podemos cometer estupideces. Tendré que hablar con ella y aclarar lo sucedido.

Finalmente llegué y mis padres casi les dan un infarto al verme. Mi madre casi lloro por el estado que me vio. Les rogué que no llamaran a la policía pero lo hicieron. Les dije que fue un latino con tatuajes, cara de simio etc. Se retiraron prometiendo que lo atraparían. Ahora nos remontamos hasta ahora. Nunca fui el sábado (O sea hoy), tenía miedo de confrontarlos y la vergüenza de ver a Becky de nuevo.

Como dije al principio "Ahora tendré que lidiar con esto" Por qué descubrí un nuevo mundo sobrenatural, solo espero ser un buen protagonista y sobre todo que esto se parezca a un anime, porque la vida real es aún más escalofriante.

Próximo capitulo.

 _ **Estación de Policía de Royal Woods. 23 de junio de 2017 10:49 AM**_

En una sala llena de operadoras donde escuchan las llamadas de emergencia de la población. Llego una llamada que perturbó a la misma operadora que atendió la llamada.

-Aquí en la Estación de Policía de Royal Woods ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

La mujer le contesto llorando.

-Mi nena de seis años estaba jugando en el parque y luego se nos perdió. Al encontrarla vimos como jugaba con los intestinos de un cadáver. No, no solo eran uno si no tres. Es horrible! Es una carnicería. Parece el trabajo de un asesino serial!

-¡Cálmese! Le recomiendo que se mantenga en la escena y no comprometa la evidencia. Mientras que los oficiales y los peritos lleguen a la escena.

-Lo…lo…lo hare.

-¿Dónde encontró los cuerpos?

-En el parque del centro. A unas cuadras de la iglesia.

-Iremos lo más pronto posible.

Luego de colgar, ella con su teléfono llamo a la persona indicada para el caso.

-Hola Daphne ¿Qué quieres?

-Bobby al parecer tu asesino serial fue más sanguinario esta vez.

-¿Cuántos?

-Tres. Es una carnicería, hasta la señora que me llamo, estaba llorando.

-¿Dónde fue?

-Fue en el parque del centro.

-Cambio su mondus operandi..mmmm iré lo más pronto posible. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-No lo agradezcas cariño.

Colgó en su propia oficina, con una pizarra con fotos de cuerpos en distintos puntos de un mapa de la ciudad. Mientras que el joven detective Roberto Santiago Casagrande la miraba con determinación.

-¿¡Que te orillo a cometer esa estupidez!? Ahora has caído en mi red….

Sonrió con una sonrisa determinada y sobretodo malvada.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Semanas Antes**

Royal Woods como cualquier ciudad o pueblo tiene sus zonas o barrios bajos. En donde la delincuencia organizada actúa sin impunidad, vendiendo drogas, prostitución, entre otros delitos. Concluyendo que el homicidio siempre va hacer tendencia por esa zona. Como consecuencia las autoridades correspondientes atienden estos casos para su respectiva investigación. Tal como es el siguiente caso a continuación.

-Jamás había visto algo como eso.

Dijo un perito al examinar el cuerpo de la víctima quien estaba tirada en el suelo fangoso en una residencia humilde dentro del barrio.

-¡Oye Detective! ¡Venga a ver esto!

Eso llamo la atención de un detective moreno y alto que estaba hablando con los vecinos de la víctima. En poco tiempo, este se despidió de estos de manera cordial y se dirigió a donde estaba su compañero.

-¿Alguna novedad Walt?

El detective se hinco a un lado del cadáver para tener una mejor observación del cadáver. Walt era un señor de mediana edad, de cabello rubio, un poco desalineado en su forma de vestir, siempre utilizando ropa muy informal para su profesión.

-A simple vista es un Varón caucásico, de unos talvez 30 o 40 años, con signos de obsesidad….

El con un bajalenguas, abrió la boca del cadáver y a simple vista, observo unos dientes sumamente amarillos y podridos.

-Con una higiene de lo más asquerosa y su aliento huele a que recientemente antes de morir consumió marihuana. Pero falta hacer el examen químico.

-¿Qué más?

-No encontré heridas defensivas y tampoco heridas de bala o de punzo cortante. Ni tampoco lo ahorcaron, porque no hay marcas en su cuello.

Dijo señalando al cuello.

-Pero lo que si encontré fue sumamente extraño.

-¿Qué es?

Contesto el detective. Walt movió la cabeza con sumo cuidada hacia la izquierda, dejando expuesto una herida con dos hoyos en cuello, parecida a una mordida con un diámetro considerable.

-Al principio intuí que el loco que mato al hombre había utilizado una prótesis dental para intentar desgarrar el cuello de la víctima. Pues ya sabes, hay locos en cultos satánicos que creen en esas tonterías. Pero al examinar su espalda mato mi teoría al instante. El cadáver estaba sin ninguna camisa, así que fue fácil verlo. Por fa ayúdame.

El perito y el detective levantaron por un momento su costado, dejando ver su espalda.

-Cuando el cuerpo muere, nuestro corazón deja de funcionar y no distribuye la sangre como debería. Así que se empieza asentar en nuestra espalda, dejándolo morado. Pero en el caso de este hombre lo morado es apenas visible, como si el 70% de su sangre fuera extraída de alguno modo. Puede que este tipo padecía anemia, pero lo dudo. Sabré más en el laboratorio con Hank.

Dejo caer el cuerpo cuidadosamente y luego ambos se levantaron.

-¿Usted qué cree? Y lo más importante ¿Usted cree en vampiros?

Bobby suspiro de manera frustrada.

-No digas tonterías Walt. Además siempre en estos casos siempre termina con un psicópata fanático de cuentos de fantasía.

-Usted es el experto en locos jeje.

Bobby sonrió ante el humor de su compañero.

-Quiero un informe de la autopsia para el lunes. Ya estoy hasta la madre de tanto trabajo.

Mientras que se estiraba pregunto.

-¿Que va hacer en su fin de semana?

-Le prometí a mi hermana que la llevaría a la feria en Sants George. Últimamente es muy exigente.

-Espero que se divierta.

-Igualmente.

Dijo agradecido. Luego de organizar a los demás oficiales y dar por finalizada la presencia policial en la zona, se retiró en su respectivo Tsuru rojo hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad una adolecente morena, con una chaqueta roja y Jeans azules. Caminaba en una calle sin mucha gente alrededor, haciéndolo mucho más peligroso durante la noche. ¿Por qué una chica andaría por ahí en esta hora de la noche? Pues resulta que la chica fue una fiesta de sus amigos sin permiso de su tutor legal y quería tomar un atajo a su casa por esa dirección.

De pronto recibió un mensaje de su tutor legal y esta temió lo peor. Así que mientras caminaba le contesto.

 _ **/Bobby/**_

¡Ronnie Annie Santiago Casagrande! Porque tu ubicación me dio con la calle Jefferson ¡UNA DE LAS CALLES MAS PUTAS PELIGROSAS DE LA PUTA CIUDAD! ¡QUE CARAJO HACES AHÍ!

Esta rápidamente le llamo por medio de llamada.

-Hola hermano...….. Jeje.

-¿Fuiste a la fiesta de esa Katherine Palmer? ¡¿VERDAD!?

Ella dijo rendida.

-Si. Pero no me quede mucho tiempo, solo socialice.

-Castigada un mes, sin celular y sin salir a la feria ¿Entendiste?

Resignada a su castigo dijo.

-Si hermano.

Su voz se relajó un poco y dijo.

-Si quieres puedo recogerte…. Estoy cerca de ti.

-Por favor, esta calle me da miedo.

Dijo un poco asustada.

-Casi se me olvidaba, si bebiste alcohol, serian 6 meses encerrada en tu habitación. Ok, entonces te veo en 10 minutos.

Afortunadamente ella se relajó con eso ya que no bebió alcohol.

-Te veo entonces.

Luego de eso, ambos colgaron. Entonces ella se resignó a sentarse en el suelo recargada en la pared de un edificio. A pesar de su castigo, ella no pudo resistir a sonreír. Bobby desde que tenía memoria siempre la había sobreprotegido de alguna u otra forma. Incluso no es muy severo con ella, solo cuando lo hacía realmente enojar. Seguramente en dos semanas le quitaría el castigo y ambos jugarían videojuegos en la sala. Puede que no sea su padre, pero se podría considerar así. Pero el lado negativo de su vida podría considerarse que el, carga todo el peso de su educación y los gastos de su casa y cuando comete estupideces como está la culpa de esta incrementa y su ánimo también.

-Bobby, ojala no tuvieras que cargar conmigo….

-Entonces por qué simplemente no desapareces de su vida, sería más sencillo ¿No?

Ella volteo y no pudo reconocer el hombre frente a ella, pero con las palabras que le dijo, dudó que era de confianza.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Porque eres una gran pecadora. Mientes a la poca familia que tienes y te comportas como una verdadera puta. Lo sentí en tu alma y en tu mente. ¿En serio te crees una santa?

Ella se enojó y se asustó al mismo tiempo.

-No sé de qué hablas. ¡Aléjate de mí! Mi hermano es policía.

El ignoro sus advertencias y siguió acercándose a la chica.

-2 de noviembre de 2016. ¿Recuerdas el pecado que cometiste?

Su corazón pálpito más de lo usual y sus ojos se nublaron.

-¡Claro que si lo recuerdas! Tu época de mayor puteria.

-¡No! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Eres una asesina y una puta. Reconócelo. Tú aventura con ese pedófilo….

De pronto el hombre la agarró del cuello y la apretó tan fuerte que no podía respirar. Movía las piernas de un lado a otro, tenía una fuerza increíble. Al instante recordó lo que hizo en el pasado y sus consecuencias.

-Y si te preguntaste donde está. Esta hecho mierda en un puto basurero y ahora ¡finalmente estas aquí!

-Dejame…ir..ir…

Decía asfixiada. El hombre apretó con más fuerza su cuello.

-¡Tu puteria le costó la vida a Haiku Akiyama! ¡Recuerda ese nombre!

De pronto con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, reconoció al instante al hombre.

-¡Eres tú!...Lo lamento…. No quería que muriera…

-Ahora Ronnie por ella ¡expiaras tu pecado!

De pronto ella empezó a llorar.

-¡ Por favor! ¡No me mates!

Dijo con lo poco que le quedaba de oxígeno. Luego su otra agarro su barbilla y con ambas manos, de un solo movimiento, su cabeza se despegó de su cuerpo regando la sangre en el suelo y un poco en la pared del edificio. El hombre sin previo oyó un grito desgarrador.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Bobby pudo ver como su hermana era asesinada en frente de sus ojos. Sin esperar nada empezó a disparar hacia el sujo, quien tenía todavía la cabeza de su hermana. Este desde luego lo dejo caer sin nada más. El hombre avanzo rápidamente hacia y de un solo golpe lo mando a volar estrellándose con el parabrisas de un auto, haciendo sangrar de su brazo por los vidrios incrustados en su piel y por supuesto su arma quedo en el suelo.

-No tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos humano.

Le dijo a Bobby herido.

-¡Te matare demonio!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Envía a todos los cazadores que puedas. Entre más mejor ¡Maldito centinela! Eso si lo hacen jajajaja.

Rio de forma burlona.

Con la impotencia en su corazón, quiso levantarse pero el dolor de su espalda lo impedía. El hombre apunto de irse, paso a lado de la cabeza de Ronnie y se quedó observándola.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

El hombre sonrío malvadamente.

-Por lo que veo era tu hermana. Qué lindo ver a los humanos intentando amar. Como si supieran eso.

El hombre puso su pie sobre la cabeza.

-¡No lo hagas!

Decía llorando y rogando.

-Ustedes no merecen el amor.

El hombre finalmente apretó con tanta fuerza su pie que termino echa mil pedazos, como si una sandía tratase.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ Hijo de perra!

Empezó a llorar descontroladamente y gritar como nunca. El hombre satisfecho con lo que hizo, sonrío como si un triunfo se tratase y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Desde ese día Bobby juro destruir al vampiro que mato a su hermana. Pero las consecuencias eran inevitables, su vida cayó en un pozo muy profundo. Al recuperarse en el hospital, empezó a beber descontroladamente, afectando su situación social y laboral en el trabajo. Llegando a casi despedirlo indefinidamente. De ahí nació su obsesión por el "Fantasma de Royal Woods" como lo nombro él. Busco en expediente en expediente casos que se relacionaba con él. Increíblemente esos casos llegaron a cientos en los últimos 4 años. Haciéndolo dudar si ese fuera el único vampiro en Royal Woods, puede incluso que haya más. Al paso del tiempo se quedaba sin pistas y tampoco de la organización en que trabaja. Pues al ser conjeturas no podía demostrar con cierta certeza si este se trataba de un vampiro de alto nivel.

Eso frustro al chico por que a simple vista parecía que querían a "peces Gordos" y no a un vampiro ordinario. Días después parecía que esto sería el final de localizar a ese tipo, sin apoyo de un cazador experimentado, ¿Qué más podría hacer? Pero el día que le notificaron que había tres cadáveres en el parque, sus esperanzas renacieron como el fénix. Pues ¿Por qué haría una estupidez como exponerse y cambiar su modo de asesinar? Pero si hay una cosa segura, eso llamo mucho la atención de los medios y gracias a él pudo nombrar al asesino serial confirmado por el acalde, el mismo "Fantasma de Royal Woods" y como consecuencia eso asusto a la población en general. Justo la oportunidad perfecta para pedir apoyo de un profesional.

Así que después del proceso de la autopsia y hablar con las familias de cada una de las víctimas, reuniendo sus datos dentro de una carpeta, una vez más se lo envió a las oficinas centrales, dentro de un programa especial e encriptado solamente exclusivo de su computadora de escritorio. Espero alrededor de veinte minutos. Emocionado, agarro su celular y marco a un número especial y una voz gruesa le contesto como es habitual.

-¿Número de identificación y rango?

-26051998-B y rango Centinela.

Espero por unos momentos.

-Centinela Roberto Santiago Casagrande identificado. Diga en breve su asunto.

El respondió.

-Acabo de enviar una carpeta de antecedentes para aprobación de objetivo de extermino.

La voz respondió.

-Sí, el comité de asignaciones está tomando en cuenta la información enviada y en breve le tendrá una respuesta. Así que espere en la línea.

Bobby espero impaciente por su respuesta, estando inseguro si esta ve si le iban a dar una respuesta pronta. Cuando llego el momento, la respuesta fue.

-Su propuesta de objetivo de exterminio ha sido aprobada.

Bobby en sus adentros celebro su victoria o su pronta victoria.

-¿A quién asignaran?

Cuando le dieron la respuesta, su alegría no hizo más que aumentar.

-Justamente la indicada.

Continuara…

 **No se me ocurrió nada en el avance, jejeje**


	7. Capitulo 6

24 de junio de 2017

Querido "yo" aquí estoy de nuevo con este diario terapéutico, retomando mis experiencias que pase el día de hoy. Podría decirse que fue interesante, pero a la vez siento que he cometido un delito.

Pase horas en la noche, preparándome mentalmente para verlos de nuevo. Revolcándome en mi propia cama, bañado en mi propio sudor frio, con mi corazón con mil latidos por minuto, con un profundo miedo hacia "Ellos". En mi mente me diecia a mí mismo "Ellos no son malos", "Son la misma familia amable que conozco" para poder calmar mis nervios. Además, no podía terminar mi tendencia a cambiar mi decisión de un momento para otro de poder plantarme en su puerta y tocar el timbre.

Finalmente, para no tener un ataque de ansiedad mucho peor, me levante de mi cama y me puse a escribir en una libera sobre mi escritorio que dudas les podría plantear a ellos sobre su existencia en sí. Primero inicie con las básicas, como por ejemplo; "¿Son vampiros como la saga de "Crepúsculo?", "¿Matan humanos por placer?", "¿Qué es la nación?" , "¿Quiénes son ellos?, a los que según también me podrían asesinar", "¿Tienen alas?", "¿Hay más criaturas como ustedes?". Luego me dirigí el sentido de mis dudas a unas mas personales. "¿Que soy para ustedes?", "¿Seguiremos viéndonos?" etc. Esas ultimas sentí una gran vergüenza, si lo que oí en su sótano fue cierto, es que es peligroso pare ellos intimar demasiado con un simple humano como yo, como a mí también, pero sentía una necesidad ilógica de no querer alejarme, aun mas de Becky. Mis sentimientos por ella no habían disminuido ni un poco desde el incidente. Si tuviera un ángel y un diablo sobre mi hombro, seguramente elegiría la opción del diablo "No alejarse y vivir en peligro". Concluí que era un idiota sin remedio.

Cuando llego la mañana, le mentí a mis padres, diciendo que mi tutora me cito para hacer un examen final de repaso para recabar que estaré listo para el real, no fue tan difícil puesto con cualquier cosa escolar me dan permiso sin escrúpulos (Sip, soy muy nerd). Tome el bus para poder ir más rápido, también para sentarme en un asiento y repasar mis preguntas escritas, descartando algunas que podría sonar algo ridículas u ofensivas para ellos, como la de crepúsculo.

Al llegar a la manzana donde se ubica la casa Solokov, me baje con un poco de valor reunido, pero por un impulso de cobardía trata de nuevo de subirme pero la puerta ya se había cerrado por completo.

-Lo siento chico, si esta no era tu parada, mejor espera el siguiente autobús. Pero no llegara después de algunas horas. Mejor espérate-

Me dijo el conductor quien vio mi intento patético de entrar, golpeándome el rostro como consecuencia. Yo por cortesía le dije gracias y el vehículo avanzo hasta perderse hacia el horizonte. Me regañe a mí mismo por cobarde y luego me encamine hacia la casa. Cuando llegue a la residencia, me quede parado detrás de la puerta, mirando hipnóticamente el timbre que antes podía tocar sin tantas complicaciones de mi parte.

-No tengo opción, era ahora o nunca….-Me dije a mi mismo como impulso-.

-Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar parado como idiota.

Al oír esa voz, volteé y vi a Luka parado a pocos metros de mí. Con la típica actitud odiosa hacia a mí.

-Le dijiste a mi padre que recogerías tu dinero ayer, pero no viniste. Mi hermana no dejaba de preguntar por ti, se preocupaba por como la veías a ella, la oí llorar en el baño diciéndose "Monstruo". Si hubieras venido ayer maldito cobarde, ella no hubiera pensado que te asustaste y la dejaste, no tendría que sufrir…..

Por primera vez, empecé a comprender un poco a Luka y su forma de ver las cosas. Tengo hermanas menores y haría todo por protegerlas.

-Luka, ¡Ya basta!, yo hablare por mi misma.

Ahí estaba Becky, viendo a su hermano igual de enojada. Ese semblante lo conocía bien y lo reconocí enseguida, era el mismo que tenia mi hermana Lori antes de irse a Europa, cuando nos peleamos. Se nota que ella lo quiere mucho.

-Como sea, me voy a alimentarme.

-Vuelve antes de la media noche. Puede haber centinelas en el pueblo y posiblemente un Cazador. No debes llamar la atención.

-…-

El no contesto lo que dijo ella, y luego el siguió caminado, siguiendo su recorrido hasta donde quien sabe. Cuando el se fue voltee a verla nervioso y solamente pude decir.

-Becky, lo lamento, no ir enseguida y pensaras que yo….yo

Inmediatamente ella me abrazo, con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal, pero fue reconfortante.

-Disculpa a mi hermano Lincoln. También a mi por involucrarte. Juro que no quería asustarte. No quería que pensaras que era un monstruo, te juro que soy la misma, perdoname…..

Ella para mi sorpresa ella estaba llorando. La chica alegre y adicta a lo friki que conocí se veía tan frágil. No quería verla así, y más por mí. Un simple humano y adolescente.

-No deberías llorar por mi Becky, tu me salvaste, yo debería estar rogándote aquí mismo por ponerte en peligro y a tu familia. Tu y ellos son personas que me dieron momentos agradables, me aceptaron como soy aun sabiendo que soy humano, desde la perdida de mi abuelo no he sentido el calor de estar con quienes te importan. No valgo la pena para que te preocupes de como yo piense de ti.

Me sorprendió lo que dijo a continuación, algo que jamás pensé que me dijera una chica por segunda ocasión.

-Lo vale porque me gustas y me importas.

Me sonroje al instante en el que dijo esas palabras. Luego nos separamos un poco y ambos miramos nuestros rostros igual de sonrojados. No se como explicarlo, pero un impulso nos hizo que nuestras bocas se juntaran y por fin se besaran. No nos hubiéramos separado si no fuera por la falta del aire.

-Mi hija al fin se ha enamorado, con alguien que apruebo..

De repente vi a su padre llorando de felicidad detrás de la puerta, junto con su madre, que le dio un ligero golpe en su hombro para que se calmara.

\- _zatknis' pedik!_ _Razve ty ne vidish', chto pervyy paren' tvoyey docheri smushchen ?!_ – dijo, en un tono enojado hacia su esposo.

Ambos estábamos severamente sonrojados, casi como si tuviéramos tomates como cabezas.

-Mama yo….-Dijo Becky sumamente nerviosa-.

-Bienvenido a la familia Lincoln Loud- Dijo Katya en un tono de alegría-.

Lo único que pude decir fue.

-Gracias por su amable aceptación-Dije muy nervioso-.

-Ahora que eres parte de nuestra familia, creo que mereces que te respondamos algunas preguntas ¿No?

-Claro -por primera vez lo dije decidido.

Al principio del día creí que este día iba a convertirse en una pesadilla, una donde terminaría alejado de Becky y siendo perseguido por otros de su raza, o algo mucho peor. Pero termino estar sentado en la sala en frente de sus padres y ella, accediendo a que me respondan algunas de mis interrogantes.

-Bien Lincoln, me agradas y me puedes preguntar lo que sea-dijo james jovial- incluso a Katya y Becky.

-Excepto la típica pregunta de que si somos vampiros como esa bazofia para adolescentes llamada "Crepúsculo" y te contestare que "No" no somos como esos idiotas cubiertos con brillantina- Lo dijo en un tono muy molesto-.

Gracias Katya por evitarme preguntarles eso.

-Bien, Lincoln, inicia con tus dudas- Me invito Becky cordialmente-.

-Bien iniciare….

Pensé en mis ideas y supe cual seria la primera.

-¿Qué es la nación?

Katya fue la primera en responder.

-Es como se organiza nuestra sociedad, se diría que es como la ONU, pero aplicado en nuestra raza. Cada país tiene un gobierno central y se organiza como puede, pero quien gobierna a todos los países es la "Nación", se encarga de dar recursos a los gobiernos centrales para que a su vez, estos otorguen a las familias de nuestras razas, a cambio para trabajar para ellos. Muchos se reniegan a someterse y son solitarios, hay grandes comunidades de renegados en Latinoamérica y Rusia. La gran mayoría que lo hacen tienen que someterse a sus leyes y la principal regla es no asesinar a los humanos cuando sea necesario, y también que el mundo no nos descubra. Ya sabes como en Harry Potter, pero esta vez habría consecuencias muy severas que harían una guerra interminable, etc. Y si te preguntas ¿En que trabajan?, pues la mayoría trabajamos en negocios que hagan las arcas de la Nación puedan dar sustento económico, como fundar empresas, a su vez, las familias afiliadas al gobierno puedan sustentarse económicamente y recibir la protección. También en seguridad o unirse al ejército que otorga la protección a los nuestros.

La verdad al terminar de oír su explicación, sentí que fue muy completa. Pero aun había algunas dudas en mente.

-¿Cómo se alimentan? si los he visto beber vodka y comer pizza conmigo y Becky antes.

Esta vez James tomo la palabra.

-Si tuviste clase de Biología lo entenderás. Saberlo es lo primero que debes saber desde tu infancia, si eres uno de los nuestros. Veras, el cuerpo humano necesita nutrientes esenciales para que su cuerpo pueda funcionar correctamente no?, pues en nuestro caso, podemos comer normalmente, pero los nutrientes que nuestro cuerpo recibe no es suficiente y gran parte de estos se van a nuestro poder. Ni nosotros sabemos explicarlo completamente, de nuestros 10 mil años de existencia, pero creo que tenemos un tipo de células que pueden crear nuestras habilidades, pero a la vez estas consumen mucha de nuestra energía. Ya que las proteínas son las responsables de proveer a nuestro cuerpo la energía que requiere para cualquier tipo de actividad, necesitamos aún más proteínas que los alimentos nos proveen, así que nosotros les robamos nutrientes a los humanos para subsistir. Eso es lo único que te puedo explicar.

Esta vez Becky, complemento su explicación.

-Nosotros usualmente necesitamos de 50 a 100 miligramos para alimentarnos al día. Pero uno que quiera fortalecerse necesita aun más. Cuando asesiné a esos idiotas, al probar su sangre me volví loca y sedienta, por eso la carnicería. Es algo parecido en Tokyo Ghoul, te fortaleces cuando asesinas más, pero hay dos diferencias, si bebes la sangre de un Upir, es como un veneno para nosotros, no te haces fuerte como en la serie, si no te destruye, es como un acido en la garganta. La segunda sería, es que aquí si hay un gobierno que nos rige y esta severamente castigado, exceptuando a los Cazadores capturados, esos si son masacrados para fortalecer a nuestro ejército.

-Upir?

-Así nos dicen popularmente, debido a la masacre de Cazadores en 1936, en Ucrania, pero hay distintos nombres en cada país. En México por ejemplo, nos denominan, _tsitsimitl_ , del Náhuatl, significaría demonios, o un espíritu maligno.

Después de escuchar la placentera respuesta de Becky, comencé con la siguiente pregunta.

-Eh oído que mencionaron a los Cazadores, ¿Quiénes son ellos?, supongo que por su nombre los cazan a ustedes, pero son un grupo o son gente en solitario o qué?

Esa pregunta genero una especie de Tabú en la familia, como si les hubiera recordado algo desagradable, digno de su desprecio. Me imagino lo que debieron sentirse al mencionar la pregunta.

Ahora Katya, fue quien tomo la palabra, y me dijo.

-Un cazador verdadero lo hace por una necesidad, como los humanos también lo hacían un par de siglos atrás, pero un "Cazador" como los que mencionaste, convierten en esto en un arte. Los que lo hacen con animales son más compasivos a comparación de ellos. Disfrutan asesinar aun si alguno no ha violado las reglas de la comunidad. Familias completas son masacradas cada día, las niñas, también mujeres son violadas y las asesinan para no embarazarlas, los hombres usualmente son abandonados en fábricas, abiertos del abdomen y quemados. Son despiadados incluso con los de su propia clase, por eso estas en peligro, aquellos que intentaron defendernos los someten al mismo destino. Sus centinelas siempre manipulan la información a la hora de juzgar a una familia, y cobardes por naturaleza. La mayor escoria que el mundo ha conocido.

Algo que note en su explicación es que a medida que su furia aumentaba, también su semblante triste y agobiado.

-Madre, Lincoln merece saber que paso hace 11 años.

-Pero cariño- su padre intervino- si sientes que aun no es el momento, no debes obligarte…

-Estoy lista papa. Es algo que no puedo ocultárselo. Si él va a arriesgarse en asociarse con nosotros, debe saber cada aspecto de las cosas que nos pueden ocurrir, y también ya ocurrieron. Nuestra relación deber ser fortalecida a través de la confianza. ¿Estás de acuerdo Lincoln?

Agarre confianza y dije.

-Si, escuchare lo que tienes que decir.

Con un cara entristecida y un poco nostálgica.

-Antes de todo, debes saber una cosa, nosotros no somos unos Upir normales, somos….. de la realeza.

-No…puede ser…-Dije con un tono sorpresivo-.

 _ **-Aclaración-**_

 **Primero que nada debo agradecer a** **J0nas Nagera, por** **que me motivo a seguir mi historia, y le doy gracias por haber seguido mi proyecto personal desde el principio. En cuanto por que he abandonado la historia, son dos razones, era que creía que esto seria el cliché del cliché, pero luego me di cuenta que eso no debería no motivarme a escribir, y también es por que la escuela me presionaba mucho, pero ahora que estamos en cuarentena, quise aprovechar el tiempo, ya que no entrare hasta septiembre a la escuela, y tengo que hacer algún proyecto para que pueda sentirme realizado, eso es todo lo que puedo decir ahora. Ah! También debo agradecer quien lee esto ahora, gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho. Disculpen por mi ortografía. Bueno, bye, cuídense.**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Advertencia: La violación es un delito que las mujeres sufren a diario, por lo cual no estoy de acuerdo, por lo cual opino que se debe castigar con todo el peso de la ley. Por lo cual, esto solo es una representación ficticia, en el cual se tratará como si un testimonio se tratase y sus implicaciones. No se pretende hacer una apología del delito del mismo. Gracias por su comprensión.**_

 _ **Apología del delito: es un término usado frecuentemente en lenguaje jurídico —habitualmente en el ámbito del derecho penal— relacionado con la defensa de ideologías controvertidas.**_

"Hace 23 años las matanzas hacia nosotros eran tan seguidas, crueles y humillantes, que muchos querían que se firmara un tratado de paz que obligaran a los cazadores limitarse a los que violan su famoso _"Code Sanctus"._ Eso significaba que nos someteríamos a ellos y dejaríamos que nos juzguen según su voluntad, sin ningún juicio imparcial, además que tendrían la libertad de actuar sin que la nación los proteja. Mi abuelo, el rey, sabía que si lo hacía, estos siglos de lucha serian en vano y rechazo la posibilidad. Eso no tuvo contento a los diversos regentes de los países asociados a la Nación y a nuestra fuerza militar. Lo que siguió después, fue que después de un año a la negativa al acuerdo, hubo un golpe de Estado, que implicó el intento de asesinato de mis padres y otros del senado, siendo todo orquestado por los Cazadores y nuestro ejército, quienes deberían protegernos en primer lugar.

Mis padres junto con mi tío se refugiaron en una granja rural en Irlanda. Poco tiempo después nací y se complicó todo, era la última del linaje y si supieran de mi existencia, arrasarían con comunidades enteras con tan solo encontrarme. Mi padre tuvo que ir a pelear en la resistencia, mientras que mi madre me cuidaba, poco después de que mi hermano naciera, tuvo que ir a auxiliarlo también, no los veía seguido como ahora. Mi tío se hizo cargo de nosotros los primeros años de mi vida. Como ya te había dicho, le gustaba los comics y le gustaba leerlos para mí, incluso, también jugaba con mi hermano a trepar árboles por el bosque, nos ayudaba a jugar juegos de mesa. Esos fueron muy dulces los momentos que pasamos con él. …

(…)

-Tío ese villano es muy ridículo….

Un señor de mediana edad, de cabello negro, de complexión media, con unos grandes antejos cuadrados, que tenía una simple camisa de cuadros. Leía unos comics de "Acce Savvy" con su sobrina, una niña pelirroja en pijama, en la cama de su dormitorio, parecía muy animado al leer las pequeñas conversaciones de los personajes, casi como si los actuara.

-Princesa, ese villano tiene una historia detrás. Una razón por la cual eligió al mal y se desvío del camino, eligiendo sus propias decisiones. Aunque sea ridículo con sus poses y poderes, el cree que hace lo correcto. Eso, es lo que lo hace humano. No debes juzgar a alguien solo por verlo de enfrente, recuérdalo.

-Lo hare tío. Pero eso no hace que se vea ridículo con sus calzones negros…

-Jaja tienes razón.

Dijo riéndose, mientras veía al personaje del comic con una vestimenta algo rara, en su transformación.

(..)

-Tu puedes Luka, puedes saltar, solo impulsa tus piernas…

La misma persona estaba en la rama de un árbol de un bosque cercano a la granja, mientras un pequeño niño pelirrojo estaba en la misma rama, aterrado de caerse por la altura.

-tío tengo miedo.

-Tu hermana ya puede, por que tu no?

-Es muy alto, tengo miedo-decía con mucho pánico- ¡No puedo!

-Quien dice que puedes sobrino?! Solo tienes que creer en ti mismo, mi hermano y yo lo hicimos cuando éramos jóvenes.

Mientras tanto su hermana miraba expectante como iba hacerlo. Estaba sentada en el costado de otro árbol, sintiendo nostalgia de como lo hizo la primera vez.

-¡Tú puedes hermano! -Dijo ella también animándolo- Te observo desde aquí-.

Sus ánimos hicieron que el chico se armara de valor y finalmente, él puso en posición de cuclillas, respiro hondo, y luego a través de un gran impulso el logro llegar hacía la otra rama del árbol, pero por poco se cae al sostenerse en otra rama. Sintiendo otra vez ese mismo medio, pero sabía que no podía dejarse dominar otra vez y luego con un gran esfuerzo logro acomodarse, rodeando la rama con sus brazos. Cuando se paró, el pequeño dio unos gritos de alegría.

-Lo lograste sobrino! Me recuerdas a tu padre y su terrible miedo. Fuiste más valiente que él.

-En serio!?- Sus ojos brillaron con orgullo-

No solo su tío sentía orgullo de él, sino también su hermana. Veía con júbilo que su hermanito pudiera ya jugar con él en el bosque.

(..)

Pensé que nuestra vida normal en la granja seria para siempre, jugar en el jardín, pensar en cosas que una niña debería hacer, en paz, que no nos preocuparíamos si nos juzgan o no, o huir cada que sospechan quienes somos. Hasta que según mi abuelo, un espía rebelo nuestra ubicación y enviaron legionarios a asesinarnos. Aun recuerdo ese día. Recuerdo que un día mientras estábamos jugando en el jardín, unas camionetas negras llegaron a la puerta de nuestra granja, y diversos hombres bajaron de ellas, portando armas de gran calibra y otras que yo no conocía del todo. Mi tío se dio cuenta y nos metió a la casa, nos dijo que nos refugiáramos en la habitación del pánico, pero desobedecí sus órdenes e intente regresar rogándole que se refugiara con nosotros, pero al regresar al pórtico, vi a mi tío enfrentando con una especie de ángel, un hombre que imponía su poder hacia él, tenía una armadura negra, que le cubre la mayor parte del cuerpo, sus alas eran grandes e imponentes, y una gran espada que brillaba como el mismo sol. No me había dado en cuenta en ese momento, pero el "Ángel de la muerte" estaba en frente de él. No quería aceptarlo, pero sabia en mi interior que el no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él y vi como él lo despedazaba miembro por miembro, casi como si lo disfrutara haciéndolo.

Mi shock y mi tristeza al verlo morir, no permitió darme cuenta de que él ya me había visto e intente escapar, pero sus hombres me inmovilizaron. No podía defenderme, me sentía asustada, sobre todo temía por mi hermano, si le habían hecho algo era algo que me atormentaba aún más. El aquel hombre se había convertido de nuevo en humano, entro a la casa donde estaba sometida, pude oír su risa burlona desde el suelo y cuando se aproximó hacia a mí, pude sentir la suela de su zapato en mi rostro, luego, un escupitajo llego mi frente. No podía la humillación, y de la impotencia solo podía llorar. Jamás olvidare sus palabras.

-La princesa y legitima heredera de la Nación. Pasamos años buscándote en cada centímetro de la tierra. Si tus mueres, al fin podremos firmar el tratado de paz. Eres el gran obstáculo que he estado esperando superar. Con tu fin, al fin la nación se doblegará ante nosotros después tantos siglos de lucha entre nosotros. Pero, antes de darte el golpe final a ti y tu hermano, voy a dejar que mis hombres se diviertan contigo, eres muy desarrollada para tu edad puta. Si te preguntas porque es un pago por el asesinato de mi padre, y al padre de su padre, por parte de tus ancestros.

De pronto sentí las manos de aquellos hombres tocando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Ya no me importaba mi seguridad si no la de mi hermano.

-No le haga nada a mi hermano! Se lo ruego!

Rogaba y rogaba que no le hicieran nada malo, mientras el me aplastaba más la cabeza con su zapato.

-Ruega todo lo que puedas pedazo de escoria, pero será inútil. Me gusta oír como lo haces…. ¡Muchachos! Se oculta en la casa seguramente, una vez que se diviertan, incendien la casa!

Ellos me violaron varias veces, que no recuerdo cuantas fueron, entonces sabía que yo iba a sufrir y que acaso podía morir de una manera horrible. Entonces decidí dejarme hacer. Aguanté sus insultos, que les excitaban, como si realmente no me importaran. Aguanté la fuerza excesiva de sus brazos, como si formara parte del juego sexual que yo había ido a jugar. Me forzaron a entrar a mi habitación. Sus caras me producían tanto terror que lo demás era lo de menos. No dejé de pensar que de un momento a otro iban a empezar a estrangularme, a asfixiarme con la almohada, a machacarme la cabeza con algo. Luego de eso, me rompieron las piernas para que no me moviera.

-Nooo! No me hagan nada!

Cuando terminaron, con varios lanzallamas cubrieron la casa con fuego. El olor a ceniza cubrió a la habitación donde estaba, no podía moverme, las lágrimas se me habían acabado, estaba preparada para morir. Hasta que mi hermano llego en mi ayuda, él estaba herido, se veía cansado y afligido. Con las pocas fuerzas que el poseía, él se propuso cargarme hasta la salida de la casa. El humo era interminable, no podíamos ver nada, tampoco podíamos respirar, no nos habíamos alimentado, teníamos todo en contra.

-Vamos hermana… resiste!

Pero, como de un milagro se tratase sentí la mano de mi madre sobre mi hombro, pude oír su voz.

-Niños!

Luego más hombres nos auxiliaron a nosotros hasta que por fin salimos de la casa. Era la primera vez que veía a mis padres en mucho tiempo, pero odiaba que me vieran de esa forma. Violada y herida. Me sentía sucia, como si mi cuerpo ya no me perteneciera. Vi las expresiones de sus rostros al verme, fue tan horrible que no se cómo describirlo.

Después del incidente, ambos decidieron abandonar las armas y nuestro abuelo nos otorgó protección en los Estados Unidos, principalmente aquí en Rotal Woods. ..."

Cuando Becky termino de contar su historia, las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, su rostro se veía afligido, terrible, como la vida se hubiera ido a través de sus ojos. Cada palabra que decía era un sufrimiento para ella.

Luego, su madre la termino abrazando y también su padre. Terminaron estaban consolándola como una familia lo haría. Quise acercarme a darle algún apoyo de mi parte, pero me quedé inmóvil en el sillón, mirándolos, sintiéndome como extraño e impotente. No quería verla en ese estado, quería hacerla feliz, quería volverla a ver sonriendo y jovial como siempre, pero la incomodidad de ser un extraño me invadió. Cómo si fuera un parásito que entró a esta familia y no solo le provoque problemas, si no que afecte a Becky recordando su horrible pasado. Sentía como que no me mereciera el hecho de que me aceptarán como uno de ellos. Unos pocos minutos después ella hablo algo que no me esperaba.

-Lincoln, pero hay otra parte de la historia que debes saber.

Dijo Becky, un poco más relajada, luego de sacar los sentimientos que tenía guardados, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que logro al menos sonreír un poco.

-En mis años dentro de la escuela, nunca pude adaptarme, ni siquiera pude permitirme el contacto humano, o el simple hecho de desconfiar de la gente a mi alrededor. Veía a los humanos como monstruos asquerosos y cuando hablaba con ellos, me tenía que inventar una sonrisa, o fingir ser alguien que no era. Un simple maniquí de la sociedad. Así continuó todos estos años, hasta que llegaste a mi vida.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido-

-Cuando la primera vez que llegaste pensé que serias la típica persona que ve su celular en asesoría y ve su Facebook que no le importa nadie ni nada. Pero eres tan abierto y teníamos tanto en común que me caíste bien. Por primera vez en años, me dejaste ser yo misma. Fue algo tan agradable que ya no veía la hora para hablar contigo después de darte clase. Luego, cuando te abriste a nuestra familia, les regresaste su alegría, nunca los había visto divertirse en mucho tiempo….

-Espera, no que usualmente les gustaba jugar?

James me contestó.

-No tanto. Lo intentamos hacer para levantar el ánimo de la familia, pero Luka siempre andaba ausente, Becky en su universidad y nosotros teníamos asuntos en nuestros trabajos que lo dejamos pospuestos, y también no teníamos el suficiente humor para ello. Cuando llegaste, sacaste nuestro lado competitivo, y e hiciste que nuestra hija por fin se animará a algo que le gustará hacer. E incluso a nosotros también.

Katya lo complemento con.

-Nuestro odio a los humanos era parte de nuestro día a día. Igual que Becky, teníamos que fingir una sonrisa cuando hablábamos con alguien, no tenemos amigos reales, nuestros vecinos nos empezaron a evitar cuando se rindieron en entablar una conversación con nosotros. Cuando te hiciste amigo de nuestra hija, nos caíste bien a pesar de ser humano, pero cuando te amarramos en el sótano, no dudamos en qué si tuviéramos la oportunidad en aceptarte en la familia, lo habríamos hecho. ¿Por qué? teníamos la idea de que el humano era por naturaleza un ser egoísta y cobarde, que se somete al miedo mismo y te pueden traicionar en cualquier momento. Pero, nuestra sorpresa fue que regresaste con la frente en alto a aclarar algunas dudas sobre nosotros con un valor que los adultos envidiarán. No nos jugaste rápido y nos aceptaste como iguales. Nos conmoviste a tal grado, que eres el primer humano que ha convivido con la realeza, sin ningún motivo político o de conflicto.

-Eres admirable hijo- dijo James con orgullo-

Jamás me habían felicitado de esa forma. Se sentía raro en ese momento.

Luego Becky retomo la palabra.

-Cuando salimos en esa convención de comics, por fin supe lo que era tener un amigo, el tener el contacto humano que no sea de tu familia, me hicieras reir, recuperé esa alegría que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Tu me rescataste Lincoln, me hiciste sentir viva. Me enseñaste a vivir.

-Becky…. - Le conteste sin tener nada que decirle?-.

\- Es por eso que….que yo…. Yo…

Su cara se puso roja.

-Se que te bese antes, pero no habíamos confirmado nada. Y quisiera pedirte que si no es mucha molestia si… ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? A pesar de las cosas que sabes de mí? A pesar de todo?

Sus padres discretamente me echaban ánimos para que yo aceptará. Los nervios me invadieron en ese momento y no sabía que decir.

-yo…. Yo… sí. Acepto ser tu novio.

En esa última palabra, tuve que reunir un montón de valor para poder decirla. Becky grito emocionada y me abrazo, fue tan placentero que no sabría explicarlo, volver a ver esa sonrisa no tenía precio. Cuando nos separamos, James dijo emocionado.

-Es algo oficial hija! Ya que recordamos cosas tristes, no sería mejor tratar este día como si fuera cualquier otro jugando? Ya saben, para mejorar el ánimo.

-Claro! Que tal Pictionary?

-No papa, haces los peores dibujos!

-Retráctate!

Dijo molesto.

-jamás!

Volver a mi nueva normalidad se sintió interesante, pero ahora es con una familia de vampiros y aparte que habrá nuevos obstáculos en el futuro al mantener su secreto ¿Que puede salir mal?

 _ **Próximo Capítulo**_.

Estación de gas, afueras de Royal Woods (5:10 pm)

En el baño de la gasolinera siempre hay despistados ebrios o vagabundos que se quedan a dormir ahí. Pero es un lugar también inseguro como lo fue a un vagabundo que se hallaba muerto en el suelo. Su cabeza sangraba en el suelo por qué se golpeó en la orilla del lavamanos, al forcejear con su asesino, quien estaba severamente frustrado y furioso, que incluso golpeó el espejo del baño.

-Mierda! Cada vez hay menos personas en las calles. Desde que anunciaron la puta masacre en el parque! _Piszdéts! Piszdéts!_ Todopor ese idiota! Hermana por qué eres tan tonta! Cómo podré protegerte!? Cómo podré protegerlos!? Si no pudo conseguir ni siquiera un puto vagabundo decente, malditos anémicos ! Maldita sea!

Cuando salió del baño con otro cadáver al lado de la puerta con otro vagabundo igual de muerto que el anterior. Empezó a tener un aroma especial, era dulce y severamente adictivo. cómo si fuera un manjar cerca de su ubicación.

-¿Que es ese olor?

Camino sigilosamente hacia donde se aproximaba y vio el origen de tan dichoso olor. Era una chica, muy hermosa, rubia, con un buen cuerpo y atractivo, estaba recargando gasolina en una camioneta CRV de la marca Honda. Él no podía explicarse por qué ella olía sumamente bien, pero lo que si sabía era que sentía una inmensa gana de sacarle la sangre.

Tenia que acercarse a la chica primero para no dar sospechas. Así que se terminó quitando la capucha negra que traía consigo, agarró la gorra que venía con el vagabundo muerto, y con un poco de confianza se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Hola…

Ella inmediatamente lo noto y amablemente le dijo.

-Hola.

-Hermoso día no?

-Si, viste el cielo despejado?

El tenía la esperanza de que sería la mejor comida de la semana.

-Claro.

Dijo el, planeando sus siguientes movimientos.

-De dónde vienes preciosa?

-De Europa. Vengo a visitar a mi familia.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Pero lo que el no sabía es que el destino es impredecible.

 _ **Continuara…..**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, comenten por fa que les pareció y aquí me despido. Y recuerden, respeten las medidas establecidas por sus gobiernos! cuídense mucho. Disculpen mis errores de ortografía**_


	9. Capitulo 8

Sinceramente después de una montaña de emociones durante esta primera parte del día, jugar Pictionary en la sala con mi novia y sus padres es una buena forma de desestresarse. Aunque todavía me quedaban algunas dudas, como ¿Quién, que es o como conocen al "Ángel de la muerte"?, o ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?, las risas de nosotros las olvidaron por un tiempo y me hicieron disfrutar el momento, supongo que podía esperar otro día. Cada intento ridículo de adivinar la palabra con nuestros dibujos era sumamente divertido.

-Esto no es un conejo, es una vaca deforme Becky, jajajaja

Ella se molestó e inflo los cachetes de una manera tierna y aventó el marcador del pizarrón hacia Katya.

-Hija, dibuja bien! Estamos perdiendo!

James exclamo molesto, mientras se frustraba arrugando la hoja de papel donde estaba la palabra, mientras pataleaba sentado en el sofá.

-Mi nuero y yo somos mejores que ustedes!

Katya bebía un vaso de vodka mientras me felicitaba rodeando mi cuello con su brazo y yo por supuesto le seguía el juego.

-No es mi culpa que Lincoln sepa dibujar mejor que yo!

Exclamo Becky imitando su madre bebiendo la misma

-Años de practica hicieron mis dedos mas fuertes.

-No presumas!

¿Cómo me quede tantas horas? Se supone que estaría unas dos horas en su casa, pero una llamada mintiéndole a mis padres que reprobé el examen y que "según" mi tutora haría todo lo posible por hacer otro repaso sin horas limite. Ahora aquí llegamos alrededor de las 6, como dije, jugando Pictionary por segunda vez, después haber jugado la primera vez por hora y media, visto una película por Netflix y platicar sobre otras cosas.

Quería que ese momento durara para siempre, pero nuestra charla animada fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de un solo golpe, sumado a un tipo moribundo con varias heridas abiertas en varias partes de su cuerpo, al principio no lo había reconocido, pero al momento de oír gritar a Becky, supe quien era.

-Luka! Hermano!

Ella con una velocidad sorprendente lo cacho antes que se cayera al suelo rendido.

-Hijo!

Katya estaba al borde del llanto y James estaba apretando los puños con una furia que jamás había visto. Luego, todos también corrimos auxiliarlo, la ayudamos a cargarlo y llevarlo a la mesa de la cocina. El con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, gritaba en agonía, sus cortes profundos no dejaban de sangran y ala vez de sacar un liquido plateado, su ropa estaba rasgada, su rostro también tenía un gran corte que le atravesaba en diagonal, respiraba aceleradamente tratando de aguantar su dolor.

-Mierda, Mierda! Ya la tenía….. arrggg!

Becky y Katya lo inmovilizaron de los pies y las manos, para que James observaba sus heridas. Yo tuve que sostener su cabeza también, pero su agarre fue difícil por que era realmente fuerte. La sangre que le escurría era tanta que resbalaba por mis dedos con tan solo inmovilizarlo. Sus quejidos no dejaban de sonar por toda la casa, era como si un animal fuera torturado. Honestamente, me sorprendió que llegara a la casa aun siguiendo de pie.

-Supura plata. Ya lo había visto en Rumania o Polonia. Es su método favorito para eliminarnos, utilizan un químico que nos afecta a nosotros y lo bañan en sus armas. Es una muerte dolorosa por envenenamiento. Debieron ser Cazadores entrenados por la hermandad Europea.

-¿Que hacemos cariño?

Dijo Katya preocupada.

-Debo utilizar el _"Dimidium-vita foedus"_ , es la única forma de hacerlo. Es mi hijo…

-…Papa, todavía yo soy joven! Puedo hacerlo de nuevo, yo…

Exclamo Becky interrumpiendo a su padre, con una mirada de desesperación de su parte.

-Becky sacrificaste 10 años de tu vida. Mi momento llegara tarde o temprano, no te preocupes hija….-dijo en una forma de que comprendiera su hija y a la vez mostrara "Que todo esta bien".

Luego vi a su padre morderse el brazo y después acerco la herida de su brazo cerca de las comisuras de su boca, poco a poco las gotas de su sangre llegaban a sus labios y escurrían dentro de su boca. Lo que ocurrió después me dejo pasmado, un brillo se mostro sobre sus heridas y varios capullos de color gris cubrieron sus heridas hasta taparlas por completo. Tres minutos exactos después, todo rastro de una herida abierta desapareció, junto con el capullo que le cubrió la herida quien se desintegro como si polvo se tratase. Ver ese momento me hizo recordar la emboscada de Clyde y el como Becky me salvo la vida, ¿Realmente me paso lo mismo al sanar? o ¿es diferente a los humanos?, solo ella sabrá lo que me sucedió.

Lo que sucedió después fue que James se sintió muy débil, incluso al caminar y tuvo que ir a su habitación a descansar, por supuesto Katya le acompaño. Mientras Becky y yo nos quedamos un rato a vigilar a Luka y como evolucionaba su condición. Ambos nos sentamos en su habitación con sillas prestadas de la cocina, específicamente cerca de su cama. Ella no dejaba de ver a su hermano con mucha preocupación, tomaba su mano y la apretaba fuerte como si no quisiera separarse de él.

-El estará bien Becky. Si pudo mantenerse en pie de camino a casa, el podrá recuperarse-

Quise hacer todo lo que pudiera para consolarla. No sabía como. pero debía intentarlo. Aunque su furia latente era un gran obstáculo sin duda.

-Esos malditos pagaran muy caro. Los asesinare junto con toda su familia. Mi padre tuvo que hacer el pacto por su culpa. Lincoln prométeme algo…

No tenia caso discutir con ella.

-Cl… Claro..

Dije nervioso a su propuesta.

-Prométeme si ves a un Cazador aléjate de ellos. No son tus amigos, fingirán serlo si tuvieran oportunidad. Ahora sabemos que están en la ciudad, no sabemos cuantos son, pero hay de todas las edades, incluyendo la tuya. Desde ahora no confíes en nadie. ¿Entendiste? Promételo…

-Lo hare. Lo juro….

En este momento, el protagonista de un manga debería saber que hacer en estos casos. Saber cómo manejarlo, pero ahora me siento un inútil a la hora de enfrentar los problemas que la familia de mi novia hace, no todas mis dudas no se han resuelto y me siento en una espiral de ceguedad a lo que me rodea, que entre en desesperación. Obviamente no podía mostrarme así en frente de ella y solo escuchar lo que tiene que decir, por ahora, eso lo único que puedo manejar.

Durante media esperamos en silencio. En ese tiempo me puse a pensar como él fue atacado. Supongo que el fue a alimentarse como lo hacen ellos y que se confió de alguna forma, ¿Pero cómo?, el se ve como una persona que no se confiaría tan fácil. Fue emboscado?, una trampa elaborada? , un amigo? , una cita? . Hay tantas posibilidades, que no sabría cual adivinar. Pero, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en ese momento por Becky, esta vez con una voz cariñosa.

-Ya es tarde, debes ir a casa. Yo cuidare de Luka. Te explicare luego el pacto. Ten cuidado cariño. Ten suerte en el examen de mañana, recuerda que tienes una excelente maestra.

Ella me miro de reojo y recordé el examen de Calculo. Esa razón por la cual nos conocimos, de pronto en ese momento sentí nostalgia.

-Te dedicare mi A, ¿Lo sabias?

-Se que lo harás. Ya vete o si no, no descansaras y te vas a olvidar de todo. Descansa.

-Ok. Tendré que tomar el camión de las 7: 40. Pero debo de correr.

Me levante primero y luego ella también y me acompaño a la salida. Nos besamos de despedida. Por cortesía, le dije que les dijera a sus padres que fue un gusto pasar el día de hoy con ellos. Por suerte pude alcanzar el camión y que me llevara cerca de mi casa. Me canse de reflexionar y mejor me dedique a escuchar música electrónica con mis audífonos bluetooth , mientras observaba el paisaje rural que a veces me podía ofrecer esta nueva ciudad. Según oí, eso te podía relajar el resto del viaje y quitarte de algunos pesares de la vida diaria. Podría decirse que eso es la mejor ventaja que te pude ofrecer el transporte público.

-Franklin Avenue. ¿Alguien baja?

-Yo!

Le pague con el dinero que james me devolvió. El conductor me abrió la puerta y baje al inicio de mi calle e inicie mi recorrido hacia mi casa. Cuando al fin llegue después de 10 minutos de recorrido, note algo extraño, además de nuestra Van usual, era una camioneta CRV negra estacionada a su lado. Era raro recibir visitas de desconocidos, a menos que….

-No puede ser- dije con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro-.

Corrí directamente hacia la casa y abrí la puerta de golpe. Luego de cerrar, deje mi mochila en un lugar cercano a la puerta y me dedique a buscar emocionado primero en la sala, pero de pronto oí risas en la cocina. Desde luego, me dirigí ahí.

-Entonces en Checoslovaquia….

Mi intromisión fue obviamente vista por todos. Esa voz madura y pronunciada, esa risa tonta a la hora de compartir una anécdota, sabia quien era. Por supuesto, lo primero que note fue a mi hermana Lori sentada con mis padres platicando con una copa de vino cada uno. Al parecer bromeaban de algo antes que entrara, pero eso no me importaba.

-O por dios! Lincoln Loud ya eres todo un hombre….

Ella se levantó de un momento a otro de la mesa y corrió a abrazarme. Yo por mi parte, como buen hermano le correspondí el abrazo. Nos abrazamos durante unos minutos, pero nos cansamos y nos separamos.

-Cuando me fui eras solo un niño de 11 años de la mitad de estatura que tienes ahora. ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto? Tantos recuerdos de cuando eras bebe me vienen en la mente.

Dijo un poco nostálgica.

-Lori no me recuerdes que me cambiaste los pañales. Es tan vergonzoso.

Dije un poco sonrojado.

-No seas tan infantil. Es un hecho que lo hicimos todas tus hermanas sin excepciones. Leni me comento que eras una ternura cuando gateabas antes que viniera aquí.

Eso se estaba poniendo incomodo así que mejor decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo esta Leni, Lynn, Luan y Luna? Todas están bien?

-Luna esta excelente en su academia de música en Suiza, Lynn actualmente juego en club femenil de futbol en Oxford, Luan sigue de mochilera haciendo Stand ups en bares en Praga y Leni sigue de pasante en su agencia de moda en Dubái con su novio Chaz. Aunque de seguro terminaran el día siguiente.

Esta familia tiene una tradición rara en cuanto al éxito, todas y cada una mis hermanas han conseguido becas a buenas escuelas cuando cumplen 17 años. Cosa que siempre nos ha dado reconocimiento a quienes nos conocían en Nueva York. Sinceramente la envidia nunca fue mi fuerte y realmente me alegre cuando consiguieron el éxito, pero el que se vayan fue muy problemático para mí, esa fue nuestra ultima pelea entre Lori y yo antes de se fuera. Pero ahora, ya que está aquí una de mis prioridades ahora serian mejorar mi relación con ella. Aunque sinceramente no sabia el por qué su visita.

-Por que viniste?

De repente mi padre nos interrumpió, al parecer complementando la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Ella vino por tu cumpleaños Lincoln. Recuerda que es una ocasión importante para la familia. Al fin tendrás tu "Año" de éxito, como es de costumbre. Nos vas a enorgullecer.

Dijo en una manera jovial.

-No se supone que la edad mas importante es la de 18? A cualquier edad se puede tener éxito.

-No si eres un Loud. Además, no te gustaría que la mitad de tus hermanas vengan a Norteamérica con nosotros?

-¡En serio!? Pero falta como un mes. Es más, por que viniste sin avisar un mes antes?

-Termine mi último semestre y estoy en vacaciones. Solo falta titularme en Agosto. Por lo cual debería ser tu hermana favorita no? Ya que pasare muchos días con mi hermanito y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido ¿Qué te parece?

Eso ultimo me emociono a niveles que jamás creí que llegaran, casi rivalizando el hecho que tenga una novia no humana. Pero, eso es para otro momento.

-Claro hermana!.

-Lori, tu hermano tiene un examen mañana déjalo que descanse temprano. Y que tal si lo recoges en su escuela? Podrían ir por un helado.

Nos interrumpió mi madre mencionando ese hecho.

-No importa. Mañana hablamos hermana, le verdad es que estoy muy cansado y como dijo ella. Necesito descansar.

-Te llevare a la heladería que esta en el centro, desde la primaria fui adicta a sus helados. ¿Qué dices?

\- Claro, cuenta conmigo.

Le guiñe el ojo apuntándola con el dedo, desde luego ella imito mi gesto. Después de decirles como me fue con mi tutora con mis padres, fui a mi habitación y después de mi rutina de higiene, me recosté en mi cama cansado por el día apurado que tuve hoy. Pero antes me decidí tomar mi tiempo en escribir esta sección de mi diario. Con esta última línea, el sueño me ha derrotado y no puedo tan siquiera abrir mis parpados. Tan solo puedo decir como conclusión.

Me pregunto que pasara después.

Próximo capitulo.

-Bien hija, como va la herida que te puse.

Lori Loud traía una chamarra gris a la hora de reencontrarse con su hermano, pero ahora se la ha quitado quedando en camisón para mostrar su herida vendada. Las líneas de sangre que traspasaron la vendan estaban de tal forma que parecía la forma de marca de alguna garra de un animal salvaje.

-Qué opinas amor sobre su herida amor?

Pregunto Rita a su esposo.

-Nada como mi pequeña mata escorias no pueda manejar. Yo cuando conocí a tu madre, un Upir en México me había abierto una parte de mi muñeca, pero no fue ningún problema en eliminarlo, al igual que Lori. Recuerda hija, las cicatrices en la hermandad son un trofeo. La iglesia bendice a los guerreros con trofeos con batllas.

Cuando Lynn termino su explicación, ella sonrió orgullosa mirando su herida

-Cuando me enfrente a él se ve que había consumido de más el muy maldito, pero la calidad de la sangre fue muy baja, peor alimentado que un perro callejero, fue fácil, aunque el muy desesperado no dejaba de arañar. En fin. Le aplique Argentium en mis espadas, Si sobrevive significa que debe haber un nido de ellos, porque la única forma de salvarlo es por el pacto. SI el mas joven y fuerte se ofrece serán aun mas vulnerables. Mañana me reuniré con la cantilena local para hacer trabajo de inteligencia. Obviamente después de acompañar a mi hermano por su helado. Que por cierto… ahora que me acuerdo hay un tema que quiero discutir con ustedes.

-hija yo…

Esta vez Rita hablo muy apenada.

-Como que mi hermano fue asaltado y robaron?! Un simple humano lo asalto y lo termino golpeando hasta dejarlo con moretones!

-Hija tu madre y yo estuvimos pensando sobre tu hermano y creemos que fue un error no haberle contado antes. Pero la tristeza que sentía, sentimos que decirle la existencia de los Upir y de las demás criaturas serian un shock para él.

-¡MADRE! Te ablandaste! Mi abuela fue asesinada cuando tenías 11 verdad? Lo supiste viéndolo el momento en persona. No quisiste vengarla y le rogaste al abuelo que te entrenaran aún más joven?! Que paso con la "Asesina de las sombras" la mujer que temía todo Upir?!

-Lori, esta vez es diferente. Yo no tuve elección de sobrellevarlo, sufrí demasiado, mis emociones murieron hasta que conocí a tu padre. Yo quería que al menos tu hermano tuviera un respiro, antes de saber la verdad.

Esta vez Lori exclamo muy molesta.

-¡¿Qué no es lo mismo?! Es igual la situación de Lincoln, él tiene deseos de venganza de quien asesino al abuelo, el tiene potencial de ser uno de los mejores cazadores, además, todavía tiene la posibilidad heredar el don de dios. Ser el "Ángel". Mira donde llevo suavizar las cosas. No me quedare viendo como un débil latino derrota a mi hermano. Él no es ningún débil, es fuerte, así que con y sin su permiso, lo entrenare todo lo que pueda. ¿Algo que comentar?

Ambos dijeron al unisonó en respuesta a Lori. En un tono serio.

-Convierte nuestro hijo en el orgullo de la familia.

-Como deseen padre.

Esta vez el destino de su hermano está en sus manos.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **Hola y buenas noches/tardes, al fin pude actualizar. A veces uno pierde la inspiración pero luego la encuentras en donde menos lo esperar, supongo que escuchar a Pink Floyd, fue buena opción. Comenten si les gusto o no por fa, y hasta la próxima. y de nuevo disculpe los errores de ortografía y hoyos de trama**_


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 3 "La cacería comienza"

 _ **Ahora**_

En algún punto cerca de la Zona Industrial de Royal Woods se hallaba una patrulla de la policía local, pero esta vez su tripulante se mostraba en ropa de civil, fumaba una colilla de cigarro mientras expulsaba el residuo en la ventana abierta. Eso lo ayudaba a calmarse a su terrible ansiedad, además, miedo y vergüenza por que iba a encontrarse con aquella chica que conoció ya hace tantos años. Lori Loud.

-10:30, es lo que acordamos. ¿¡Porque no llega?!

Ya no le importaba nada, que su jefe le advirtió que deje de obsesionarse con el "Fantasma de Royal Woods" o si no le retiraría la placa, que sus amigos más cercanos se alejasen, la terrible deuda de la hipoteca de la casa donde el creció. Lo único que le importaba era vengar el asesinato de su hermana, pero su destreza era casi nula y también su preparación. Solo podía ser un vigilante de área, un Centinela. Pedir una solicitud de exterminio era su única esperanza, y que su amiga de la infancia lo hiciera, era un honor, pero el hecho de que terminaran su relación cuando cumplieron 17 y reencontrarse era algo sumamente incómodo, pero pasable.

-La voy a llamar, de seguro hay mucho tráfico.

Iba a tomar su teléfono guardado en su bolsa, pero vio una camioneta CRV a la vista dirigiéndose hacia su ubicación. Se estaciono aproximadamente 10 metros de su posición. Antes de bajar a recibirla, agarro su pistola Glock 9MM de la guatera del auto, la guardo en su funda y se decidió salirse del auto. La mujer hizo lo mismo, es su aspecto venia vestida de manera informal como cualquier civil, pero lo que la resaltaba eran dos espadas con sus respectivas fundas, con un símbolo en el medio de estas. Cuando se acercaron no menos de dos metros de distancia, ella comenzó diciendo.

-Me llamó Lori Loud y número de identificación es 24071998-A. Rango de cazadora Beta. La central recibió una solicitud de objetivo de exterminio el día 23 de Junio de 2017 a las 11:50 de la mañana y posteriormente fue aprobada, por un upir que realizó asesinatos en masa en la ciudad. La información es correcta?

Él contestó.

-Si, es correcta.

Ella siguió continuando con el protocolo.

-Necesito que me muestre su símbolo y número de identificación para poder continuar. Rango no será necesario puesto que fue una cita previa.

-Lori ya sabes quién soy, no necesitamos…..

Ella frunció el ceño y le dijo.

-Lo diré otra vez, necesito su número de identificación y símbolo para continuar. Según el _"Code Sanctus"_ sección XV, artículo 2, dice que….

La molestia del moreno no hacía nada más que aumentar.

-Si! Si! Lo hare. Yo también lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo . Mi número de identificación es 26051998-B, y mi símbolo es ese.

El mismo contrajo su manga del brazo izquierdo, mostrando un símbolo de un águila postrado sobre la torre de un castillo medieval, mientras es rodeado con un círculo lleno de pétalos de rosa.

-Bien, es el _"quod vigilanti"_. Así que podemos continuar. Para iniciar, fui seleccionada como miembro aceptada por la Hermandad y por mi cercanía al lugar. Estaré encargada de eliminar al objetivo y colaborar con usted en inteligencia.

Le ofreció la mano a él, como un saludo especial. Por supuesto, el lo acepto de mala gana.

-Lamento tanta informalidad Bobby, pero era necesario respetar el código.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa falsa, mientras mantenía el saludo.

-Aún me odias?

Dijo con algo de duda.

-Claro que sí -dijo directa- Pero el pasado es pasado. Dejamos nuestros asuntos en claro antes de irme a Europa. Trabajaremos en forma pacífica, colaborativa ¿Entendiste?

Resignado ante su autoridad. Digna de una hermana mayor. Le contestó.

-Claro Lori.

Luego ella con una voz más suave dijo.

-Pero eso no significa que vaya a importarme menos el asesinato de Ronnie. La conocía desde que era una niña.

No era raro que ella supiera la muerte de su hermana, puesto que cuando un familiar con un miembro registrado en la hermandad muere a manos de un Upir o alguna otra criatura, está es agregada a una lista publica, para que todos los miembros puedan consultarla por dudas en cuanto a desapariciones en misiones asignadas u otras circunstancias.

Ella continuó con su explicación.

-también lamento que no te asignaran a un cazador en el momento que ella murió y no haberme enterado. Tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo para ello, pero eso mismo haré todo lo posible para vengarla. Al menos te alegrará que tuve mi primer enfrentamiento con un upir en una gasolinera. No supe si era el, pero lo dejé herido. Supongo que habrá más.

Por primera vez en esta conversación podía sentirse en paz que por lo menos podían estar de acuerdo en una solo cosa "Vengar a Ronnie", sumado que su humor mejoro al saber que un upir fuera tan tonto para intentar matar a una cazadora y los lleve al posible asesino de Ronnie.

-Bien, como iniciaremos?

Dijo con un poco más de ánimo.

-Iremos a la escena del crimen de la masacre del parque. Lo observaron como forenses no como cazadores. Esa es mi sugerencia. La tuya?

-Estaba pensando también en analizar los motivos por la cual esos chicos de preparatoria fueron asesinados. Fue muy desesperado de parte de nuestro Upir, casi como si algo hubiera salido mal. Además de también analizar tu atacante de anoche.

-Espera, ese chico se veía joven casi de la misma edad de mi hermano. Por los vagabundos muertos veo que estaba desesperado por poder. Creo que su impulsividad mato a esos chicos. No se ve del tipo meticuloso que asesinaría en serie como nuestro objetivo. Solo sabremos en la escena del crimen.

-Te puedo guiar hasta el lugar. Los peritos no manipularon las pruebas como les dije.

Ella le contesto emocionada.

-Bien hay que ir.

-detrás de mi Lori.

Luego, ambos fueron a sus respectivos vehículos y se dirigieron a la escena del crimen en el parque. Tuvieron que dejar sus coches en un estacionamiento cercano y caminar. Lori por supuesto tuvo que dejar sus espadas, con una pistola era más que suficiente.

-Al fin llegamos Lori.

El lugar estaba aún con la mancha de sangre que los cuerpos dejaron en su momento y algunos animales silvestres merodeando por el hedor.

Bobby dijo.

-El parque tiene 20 acres de extensión, muchas zonas se ven a simple vista, pero este lado por sorprendente que sea, nadie vio nada. La gran cantidad de arbustos y arboles ayudo en eso. Según los forenses, el asesinato no ocurrió en un horario no muy concurrido, como por la tarde. Se vio a simple vista que movieron los cuerpos y que los asesinaron en diversas partes de la misma zona.

-ósea que los cazó mientras estaban caminando? separados?

-No. Las víctimas estaban agrupadas cuando fueron atacadas, y el Upir los asesino uno por uno. Pero por que lo hicieron? Había algunas huellas de zapatos que estaban en el círculo, algunas no concordaban con las víctimas, pero por la falta de sospechosos no pudimos reconocerlas, podría ser nuestro sujeto, pero también de otro involucrado.

-Ah , ya veo. ¿Cuántas pares de huellas de zapatos obtuvieron?

-Dos.

Bobby saco de su celular y le mostro una foto con dichas huellas en el suelo de piedra, mientras un perito lo mostraba mediante una linterna de rayos ultravioleta.

-Aunque sea muy buena evidencia, no son tan idiotas para no desechar sus zapatos.

Dijo decepcionada.

-Y cual es opinión sobre esto? Como ves su comportamiento.

-Como es obvio, fue desesperado, de ultimo momento, y no metódico. Por su velocidad al asesinar en tiempo récord, es un _"Velox mortem"_ . ¿Cómo asesina el tuyo? ¿Sabes cual tipo pensaste que era?

-No. Sinceramente nada más me entrenaron para llenar reportes de avisos, solicitar objetivos de exterminio y procesar capturas. Nunca me enseñaron los tipos en Wisconsin, solo me los mostraban y ya.

-Bobby se que eres centinela y no son de campo, pero debes agarrar un libro y saber sus tipos no? Como puedo trabajar con un tipo así?!

Dijo muy molesta.

-Ya cálmate! Hay que continuar. El tipo drenaba a sus víctimas. No había ninguna gota en sus cuerpos.

-es un _"noctis"_ , el mismo que utilizo sombras, el que me ataco ayer. Eso significa que mi teoría de un clan o familia vive aquí. Solo debemos encontrarlos.

-El asesino de mi hermana esta a un paso de nosotros.

Dijo determinado.

-Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-encontré algo.

Lori se alejo un poco de Bobby y se hinco en un lugar en específico, agarro de su bolsa una tarjeta de presentación suya y con la misma, recogió un polvo sumamente extraño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No puede ser! Pero es imposible.

-Dime.

La expresión de Lori se oscureció.

-Siguiendo la lógica, nadie de las victimas pudo haber herido de muerte a un upir, pero aun así se realizo un pacto. A menos que un humano hubiera estado en peligro y este lo salvara.

-Pero el pacto de que hablas, solo lo realizan entre ellos? No? Por qué lo harían por un humano?.

-¡Eso es lo raro! Este polvo es un pequeño residuo del capullo que aparece cuando el pacto actúa en el individuo. Han encontrado este polvo en la escena?

-Si, pero creyeron que era residuos de polen u otra planta.

-Idiota! Sabes lo que significa?! Ningún upir con su sano juicio sacrificaría diez años de su vida por nada! Se nota que el humano con quien se relaciono le importó tanto que lo hizo. Tenemos a un humano coludido con ellos, lo más lógico seria que fuera un romance de telenovela. Me dan asco!

-Si hayamos al humano, hayamos al upir y ala familia.

-Exacto.

Ella tiro el polvo y su tarjeta en el suelo y se levantó.

-El tipo o tipa que se enamoro de un upir lo lamentara haberlo hecho.

Con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que eso era un hecho, le provocaba un asco y confusión. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ella veía esas criaturas como si fueran mierdas sedientas, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. Cuando localice a la persona, planeaba interrogarlo antes de asesinarlo.

 _ **Continuara…..**_

 _ **Hola de nuevo, lamento de nuevo los errores de ortografía y redacción. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció. Mas tarde les explicare los poderes y esas cosas. Entonces, es todo, nos vemos a la próxima.**_


	11. Deja tus preguntas aquí

Pues quisiera que hagan preguntas sobre la trama, a los propios personajes u otras cosas en general. Observaciones sobre errores de la trama, críticas constructivas, como un tipo de retroalimentación.

Para meter relleno pondré una fábula.

En el mundo de los animales vivía una liebre muy orgullosa y vanidosa, que no cesaba de pregonar que ella era el animal más veloz del bosque, y que se pasaba el día burlándose de la lentitud de la tortuga.

\- ¡Eh, tortuga, no corras tanto! Decía la liebre riéndose de la tortuga.

Un día, a la tortuga se le ocurrió hacerle una inusual apuesta a la liebre:

\- Liebre, ¿vamos hacer una carrera? Estoy segura de poder ganarte.

\- ¿A mí? Preguntó asombrada la liebre.

\- Sí, sí, a ti, dijo la tortuga. Pongamos nuestras apuestas y veamos quién gana la carrera.

La liebre, muy engreída, aceptó la apuesta prontamente.

Así que todos los animales se reunieron para presenciar la carrera. El búho ha sido el responsable de señalizar los puntos de partida y de llegada. Y así empezó la carrera:

Astuta y muy confiada en sí misma, la liebre salió corriendo, y la tortuga se quedó atrás, tosiendo y envuelta en una nube de polvo. Cuando empezó a andar, la liebre

ya se había perdido de vista. Sin importarle la ventaja que tenía la liebre sobre ella, la tortuga seguía su ritmo, sin parar.

La liebre, mientras tanto, confiando en que la tortuga tardaría mucho en alcanzarla, se detuvo a la mitad del camino ante un frondoso y verde árbol, y se puso a descansar antes de terminar la carrera. Allí se quedó dormida, mientras la tortuga seguía caminando, paso tras paso, lentamente, pero sin detenerse.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo la liebre se quedó dormida, pero cuando ella se despertó, vio con pavor que la tortuga se encontraba a tan solo tres pasos de la meta. En un sobresalto, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era muy tarde: ¡la tortuga había alcanzado la meta y ganado la carrera!

Ese día la liebre aprendió, en medio de una gran humillación, que no hay que burlarse jamás de los demás. También aprendió que el exceso de confianza y de vanidad, es un obstáculo para alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, es mejor que nadie.

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


End file.
